Sonic in 2010
by antthetitch
Summary: Sonic's personal diary of his life during 2010. Now complete
1. January

**Sonic in 2010**

**January 2010**

_1st January _

Night last was great, had fun Tails with Knuckles and Amy, fireworks watched, had drink lots of, got hangover bad, hurts head. Need lie down.

_2nd January_

What?!? How much did I have to drink new years eve? I don't even remember writing that first entry, come to think of it I can't really remember anything that happened yesterday. Though I do remember making a promise to Amy that I would fill this in each and every day no matter what so I guess I must have written it while nursing a terrible hangover, I'm surprised I managed it. Well I suppose I should start by saying my name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm 18 years old. For some reason Amy got a bit mad when I lost the other diary Cream gave me a couple of years a go but she decided to give me one last Christmas. I'm going to make sure I fill this until the end. Can't wait to see what the year brings, I bet 2010's gonna rock!

_3rd January_

Me and Amy went ice skating today. I admit I'm getting better at it, I didn't fall over once, despite the show-offs zooming around in front and cutting across. Amy always complained about them under her breath saying they had no respect for beginners. She also couldn't help reminding me that June will mark two years as a couple. The relationships going great, even though there have been some moments where we've argued but I won't go in to them, I prefer thinking about the good times, like the time we were in the back row of a cinema and we...er...well...oh never mind .

_4th January_

Snow has been predicted for the next few days, hasn't today though, just very icy. Tails slipped up earlier and bruised his knee. It looked quite painful but he's a tough kid, it will heal.

_5th January_

The entire town has been covered in thick snow and it slows down my speed, I like the snow as much as the next guy but when it restricts me doing what I do best it gets very frustrating. Lots of people can't get around, vehicles have been abandoned, there has been loads of accidents, it's just total chaos. But on a positive note I couldn't help but notice that the snowman Cream built in her backyard with Amy looked like it was modelled after a certain someone.

_6th January_

We are still all stuck in inches of snow, it all looks amazing and great for snowball fights but when it causes people to slip up and end up with severe injuries it just sucks the enjoyment out of it. Tails already has an injury, I've slipped on multiple occasions and Amy skidded head first in to a lamp post. I hope the sun will come soon and melt it all away. I'm literally knee-deep in the stuff.

_7th January_

The snow has been reduced somewhat but theres still a lot of it around, at least they got snow plows out to get rid of it. We all decided to take the safe way and spend the day inside. It's been fun and all but I haven't been able to have a decent run in days and my legs are itching to be used.

_8th January_

This snow has shown no signs of disappearing and Amy keeps telling me not to speed in case I hurt myself. It's nice that she cares and all but sometimes I feel she can be too overprotective.

_9th January_

Now the weekends here everyone seems to be out making use of the snow, making snowmen, having snowball fights, going down hills on sledges. It's good to see people having fun, I even raced some kids down a hill. I won of course but got told off by Amy for being "careless".

_10th January _

Headed over to Green Hill today as it wasn't so icy there. Man it feels great to be able to run freely again. I even managed to set myself a new record with 22 seconds. Yeah now were talking!

_11th January _

Had to help Big find Froggy again, he keeps losing him. He wasn't easy to find either, theres lots of ice around and a lot of ponds and lakes have frozen over. Luckily we found the frog hiding behind the entrance to twinkle park. Big really needs to take more care of him.

_12th January_

Poor Amy's in bed with a nasty cold, I hope she feels okay soon, I wanted to look after her but being the stubborn girl she is, she wouldn't allow me to be in the same room as her in case I caught something. Typical.

_13th January _

Blimey, I heard that thousands of people were killed in an earthquake yesterday. It's amazing how things quickly change and lives suddenly end in a matter of seconds. Also, as Amy said, it really puts things in to perspective and makes you feel lucky for the things you have. I'm never going to take anything for granted again.

_14th January _

Amy's up and about again. Can't believe 2 weeks have passed already, feels like I've hardly done anything. Cream was a little sad because her snowman has finally melted but her mum had taken a photo of it beforehand so she'll always have that to remind her of it.

_15th January _

I've just realised something, I haven't seen Eggman in weeks, which is rather unusual. Either the last battle bac in December has wounded him badly or he's biding his time for some big attack. That's the problem with him, he shows up when you least expect it. But I'll always be ready for him when he does.

_16th January _

Decided to pay Knuckles a visit today, haven't seen him since new year. He still says he's head hurts from all the drink he had and I was sorely tempted to make a remark about how he couldn't handle his drink but judging from my first entry I'm a fine one to talk. He also reminded me of his upcoming birthday, as he does every year, like I can forget.

_17th January _

Amy's been pretty secretive the last couple of days, she said she had another Christmas present for me but it hasn't arrived yet. It's been 3 weeks since Christmas and it still not here? I suppose all the snow has delayed the postal service.

_18th January _

I wish that extra present would turn up already, Amy keeps winding me up and dropping hints and it's really annoying. Even Knuckles knows what it is but refuses to say anything, stubborn git.

_19th January _

It's getting ridiculous now, we've had snow for 2 whole weeks now, it was great at first but the novelty has really worn off. Actually most of it isn't really snow, it's just slushy ice. Hopefully a heatwave will turn up soon and melt it all away, people are still slipping up and I heard some people have even died as a result of this lethal weather.

_20th January _

The extra gift finally turned up today, it was tickets to next months winter olympic games. Sweet! It was fun participating in them back in 2008 but it'll make a nice change to be able to just sit back and watch it instead. Also, nearly all the snow and ice have gone. Haven't had no sunshine yet but it's a start.

_21st January _

Amy's been going round telling everyone who'd listen about our trip, she's really eager about it, mostly because it will be the two of us spending two weeks alone and away from here. Think I might go and buy Knuckles' birthday stuff tomorrow as it's only couple of weeks away.

_22nd January _

Couldn't find anything suitable for Knuckles' birthday, he's so hard to buy for since all he does is guard the Master Emerald every day. I did find him a rather amusing card though, I'll keep looking for a pressie during the week.

_23rd January _

Wow, Amy won loads of money on a scratch card, 2000 to exact, she couldn't wait to tell me and practically dragged me over to the shops. Why do girls love to shop so much?

_24th January _

Amy's booked a hotel for us to stay in while at the Olympics, she's booked it starting on the 8th February, even though the Olympics don't actually start until the 12th. She said she wanted to spend a couple of days up there sightseeing before the games starts, I just hope she doesn't go in to any museums, they are so boring.

_25th January _

Amy went in to town and brought a really expensive video camera for our trip, good thing she had that money from her scratch card win, she probably wouldn't have bothered otherwise. It's a very good camera though, the battery lasts ages and it can take photos as well as videos, I bet Amy will make a DVD of it all when we come back and get everyone to watch it.

_26th January _

Ha I've heard everything now. Eggman turned up in another one of his useless robots and tried to capture Amy. The design of the thing was laughable itself, looked to me like a huge snail shell with arms. The thing that made it ten times funnier was the name he gave it...'Egg Shell'. I know he always starts the name of all his robots with 'egg' but that must be the most stupid name I have ever heard. He was a piece of cake though, I soon detached his arms limb from limb and sent him scuttling away. Nobody harms my girl.

_27th January_

Amy's been pretty edgy since yesterday I took her for a little night time stroll tonight to cheer her up a bit and even saw a shooting star. I don't know why she's worrying, Eggmans hardly a genius despite supposedly having an IQ of 300. Yeah right, if brains were chocolate he wouldn't have enough to fill a smartie

_28th January _

At long last the sun shines for the first time this year and nearly all the ice has gone. About time too, we haven't had proper sunshine in months so I hope it lasts. I wanted to make most of it by heading down to the beach, shame that everyone else seems to have had the same idea.

_29th January_

Just over a week left and were off, it's really dragging now that theres something to look forward to but that's always the way isn't it. Spent most of the day in Tails' workshop with my best friend as I haven't spoken to him in a while. He's currently modifying he's chaos emerald detector so it's even more sensitive, something tells me that'll come in handy at some point.

_30th January _

I feel pretty stupid, it's only today I realised that me and Amy would be spending valentines day on this trip. So I've only got this week to think of something to get Amy and get it to the trip without her finding out, which isn't going to be easy considering the amount of time we spend together. I wonder why she never said anything. Like I said, got all week though so I'm sure I'll come up with something, I just wish my brain was as quick as my feet.

_31st January_

One month down 11 more to go. Going to get some food next week for the trip but other than that were ready. Got the tickets, plenty of cash to spend, loads of water and best of all, theres no sign of Eggman. The hotels booked and ready and waiting, what could possibly go wrong?...

A/N

After the collobrative fanfic hit a dead end I decided to do a new one, this time as a solo project. Like the other one, this one will be updated at the end of each month and this time I'll see it through to the end.


	2. February

**February**

_1st February_

The start of a new month and it looks set to be an interesting one with these Olympic games coming up. Eventually found a present for Knuckles' birthday, a book of karate moves. It will give him something to read and he'd probably find them more useful then us since he usually lets his fists do the talking.

_2nd February_

Happy birthday to the brainless Knucklehead. He thanked me for the book and Tails had bought him a punchbag to practice the moves on. Good thing it's a very sturdy one otherwise he would tear it in two in seconds.

_3rd February_

Not long until we are off to see the Olympic winter games. Me and Tails decided to go to Spagnolia today and pay old Professor Pickle a visit. He was very pleased to see us, especially as we bought his favourite food, cucumber sandwiches.

_4th February_

Amy keeps worrying about Eggman. There's been no sign of him for ages and she is paranoid that he's cooking up some big scheme. I've told her loads of times that I could easily take out anything he throws at us.

_5th February_

3 days left then we are off. Can't wait. Amy insisted that she'd cook dinner for us today. Her chillidogs were delicious. She then showed me that she had put a deposit down for a flat nearby so we can live together, that was her valentines gift to me. She also gave me a huge valentines day card which had a poem that she wrote herself, it was really sweet. Actually it was so sweet I ended up blushing at what she had written and she got really giggly about it, I hate it when that happens. It was an awesome night though. She told me she was initially going to wait till valentines day but wanted to give it to me before our trip. Ha, girls are so impatient.

_6th February_

I found an ideal valentines day present for Amy, a red rose-shaped brooch that I got engraved so it had "S 4 A" on the front in fancy lettering. I do hope she likes it. I also got her card and added my own words in too. Problem is she's probably going to start thinking I'm a huge softie. I don't mind if it's just her but if people like Shadow or Knuckles found out they would endlessly tease me and I'd never hear the end of it.

_7th February_

Hooray we leave tomorrow for the Olympic games, it's going to be so much fun. Amy has recharged her new video camera and checked we had everything about 50 times over the course of the evening. We said our goodbyes to everyone and had an early night since we need to leave early in the morning.

_8th February_

What a long day, the journey took forever and I got really bored. We are finally here now though and the hotel is amazing. Amy instantly wanted to try out the hotel gift shop to buy souvenirs so while she did that I hid the valentines card and gift in bedside cabinet. I'm not going to say anything, I'll just wait and see how long it takes for her to find it.

_9th February_

We spent all day at the beach as the weather was so nice (though Amy had insisted on buying sun cream before we went). I bought these really cool pair of sun-glasses which not only made me look totally hot (Amy's words not mine) but they also helped block out a huge amount of the sun. I still get recognised by people despite being miles from home, I guess people haven't forgotten the time I saved the world from Eggman when he broke the planet in seven pieces.

_10th February_

I just found out that that plumber Mario is also coming to watch the Olympic games with that princess er what's her name? apricot? no pineapple, plum, oh I can't remember, I know it was some kind of fruit. Haven't seen or heard from them since we was in that Olympic tournament 2 years a go. It will be interesting to meet up with him again...if we see him.

_11th February_

Bumped in to Mario and Peach (now I remember her name) while in town today. There was a lot of Olympic memorabilia on sale and Amy was buying lots of souvenirs. Me and Mario spent some time swapping stories about what we'd been up to the past couple of years. Apparently Peach had been kidnapped again by Bowser. Now theres one guy I hope I never have to see again. Me and Mario decided to meet up and head down to the Olympics together tomorrow. That should be interesting. Cant wait.

_12th February_

Oh great, today was supposed to be the start of the Olympics but on the way there a little blue star (called himself a snow sprite) told us that Bowser and Eggman had teamed up and stolen all the star sprites. Those sprites are responsible for making the snow for the Olympics so it seems that those evil two have kidnapped them all to make they're own Olympic games. I knew it was odd that Eggman hadn't been around for days. We are going to have to find all the snow sprites or the Olympics are going to be ruined!

_13th February_

What a long day. So much to write, such short space. The snow sprite who had escaped yesterday (he calls himself Frosty) found a way to warp us to Winter Island and to his hometown of Frostown, he received a sign that thats where one of the sprites were being held. When we got there we ran in to Tails, who flew over the second he heard what had happened, Mario's brother Luigi also showed up to help. Had to take part in some Olympic games to find crystals that were used to break down ice walls Eggman and Bowser put up to stop us. Unfortunately I don't have enough space here to go on about the fun we had but it was a piece of cake, great fun. Long story short though, we found a captured snow sprite guarded by none other than Eggman Nega. I don't know how he got there or why but he released the snow sprite after I kicked he's ass in a cross country competition. He typically legged it, cursing. There still four more other snow sprites to find though.

_14th February_

Valentines day today, not that we did anything, we were too busy trying to rescue the snow sprites. Amy is baying for Eggmans blood as she's holding him responsible for ruining the trip and also ruining valentines day. We were able to rescue a third snow sprite today though, after rescuing him yesterday the other snow sprite, sparky, warped us to Sparkton where Eggman had sent Metal Sonic to stop us yet again. Not surprisingly, I beat him in a race and after partaking in some more Olympics (don't have enough space to explain what ones) we found the snow sprite guarded by Dry Bowser (thats what Mario said he was called, he looked like Bowser in skeleton form to me). Mario decided to take him out personally and saved the third snow sprite, Pola.

_15th February_

Amy finally found my hidden gift this morning and actually cried with happiness. She put it on instantly. It wasn't until late that we found out the location of the fourth snow sprite, in Polastraits. The freed snow sprites warped us there where we eventually found it guarded by a giant ghost. I think Mario called him King boo. Amy was rather scared of it but since Mario was familiar with it he took care of it. Now we have five snow sprites and just one left to find. This is easy.

_16th February_

The new snow sprite, Cuby took us to his hometown called cubyrinth. It's a huge maze there and we got lost on numerous occasions. We found our way to a locked door but Tails cracked it's security code. We ended up meeting Shadow there, clearly heard what I was up to and wanting to prove he is better than me, what a show off. He even challenged me to a race and even though this was neither the time or place for it, I wasn't going to turn it down and beat him. He then decided to join us but I expect thats so he can take some credit. Mario also found his old enemies Waluigi and Wario (who I swear is fatter than last time I saw him) who helped us beat this giant bullet in a bobsleigh course to rescue yet another snow sprite,Icy. Only one left to find. Finished off the day by making some pancakes as today is pancake day. Delicious.

_17th February_

I hate to say that today we won, and then lost. Icy warped us to his hometown of Icy peak where we climbed a really tall mountain, it was freezing. At the top we found Eggman and Bowser with the last snow sprite and Rouge. Ended up tackling Rouge in a skating contest as Eggman promised her jewels if she won. We won obviously but naturally, they would have refused to hand the jewels over anyway so Rouge kicked them where it hurts. Ouch. We then saved the last snow sprite but just as we thought it was all over Bowser and Eggman kidnapped Frosty and vanished. We was so close to ending all this.

_18th February_

It's all over. Well, for now anyway. The newly freed snow sprite took us to his hometown of Blizzand where we discovered Eggman and Bowser have started building their own castle. After many hidden passages we eventually came across dry bowser again who challenged us to a curling match, which Tails won. We then found Eggman and Bowser with the last snow sprite. I expected them to gives us some really hard enemy to face or something but instead they challenged us to some Olympics. First they tried to beat us at a bobsleigh race, then they challenged us to fever hockey and when we beat them at both of these they challenged us to a final race. They were tough but still no match for me. We got the last of the snow sprites back and the pair gave up just like that, which was rather odd. Still, we beat them, rescued the snow sprites and saved the Olympics!

_19th February_

I got to admit, playing the Olympics was quite fun. I couldn't fit everything we did in to the diary but Amy took some great pictures and even filmed me winning some matches so we got some great footage to show everyone back home. After lunch Tails went back home while me and Amy enjoyed the rest of our holiday.

_20th February_

We were actually able to watch the games and the people are amazing. They got great speed, I expect I'd still be able to outrun them though. Also, late tonight the snow sprites actually came to the hotel and asked if we wanted to try out some Olympic games in their hometown just for fun as a reward for our help. Since we are only here for another week I just figured why not, especially since Mario and his friends are hanging around for a bit too. So we are going to head over to Frostown tomorrow.

_21st February_

It's been a lot better playing these games for fun instead of playing them to save the Olympics. Me and Mario had a bobsleigh race against Amy and Peach, Amy was determined to win and she nearly did but we overtook her at the last minute. I hope I haven't dented her ego too much

_22nd February_

Went back to Polastraits where me and Amy had an ice hockey match against Mario and Luigi. Admittedly they won but I suppose you can't win 'em all, unless your up against Eggman obviously.

_23rd February_

Another 5 days and we'll be off home. We initially planned on going to cubyrinth but since I got lost last time I didn't want to risk it, it's one big maze there. Instead we went to sparkleton where Me, Amy, Mario and Peach went for an alpine skiing race. Peach had won that as I ended up going too fast and missing the flags we were meant to go through. Amy has been mocking me ever since.

_24th February_

Went back over to the huge mountain known as Ice peak where Amy and Peach had a figure skating competition. They were both impressive and Amy pulled off some pretty amazing moves. Luigi wanted to challenge me to a skeleton contest and naturally I accepted. We both did pretty good and came close but I still won in the end.

_25th February_

Me and Amy decided to make this our last day playing Olympics as we wanted a couple of days relaxing before heading back home. Todays quite literally been a blast, we went over to Blizzand and the snow sprites got hold of some snow machines which Me, Amy, Mario and Luigi used to have a snowball fight. Mario won that admittedly and I got a small bruise on the side of my face as a souvenir of the day.

_26th February_

Mario, Luigi and Peach was heading home today so we all met up for lunch before saying goodbye. I hope to see Mario again soon, he's a great guy even though he doesn't talk much.

_27th February_

Something great happened last night, not really sure how to put it in writing though. Hmm....well let's just say that despite us having been together for 20 months there is a certain something we had not done yet. I don't know why, after all we are both old enough now, I suppose I was just nervous. Anyway, last night we were in the hotel room watching a movie and on the spur of the moment, it just happened. Amy's been practically walking on air today and saying how she'd been wanting to do that for ages. I'm happy too, though I'm mostly relieved since the first time is always the hardest and now that's done it's given me a lot more confidence. Amy's considering going on the pill when we get back home, which I want as well, I'm way to young to be a father right now.

_28th February_

As I'm writing this we a travelling back home, carrying what seems like twice as much luggage than we had when we came up here. Amy went a bit overboard with souvenirs yesterday, mind you she's been in a very joyful mood ever since...you know. Got a call from Tails earlier saying he had a 'big surprise' when we get home, said it's something I'm going to really like. That sounds interesting, problem is it's made me twice as eager to get home and therefore the journey feels like it's lasting forever. I also only just realised it's the start of a new month tomorrow. Two months down already and if they are anything to go by, this year is going to be very eventful indeed.


	3. March

March 2010

_1st March_

Didn't get back until late, the journey home felt like it took twice as long as long as it did going out. Never mind, back now and I'm going to see Tails tomorrow and see what this big surprise is that he mentioned yesterday. Amy also wants to show him some photos she took while we were away.

_2nd March_

Typical, I head over to Tails really excited to hear what he had to say, only for him to say it wasn't ready as it still has a few bugs, whatever 'it' is. Hopefully he'll reveal what he's up to soon, the suspense is killing me.

_3rd March_

Felt quite embarrassed today. Amy put the footage she made of our trip on to a DVD and invited our friends to come and see it. It was quite fun to watch at first, what with all the games we did, but half way through Amy had filmed me sleeping. It wouldn't have been half as bad if I hadn't been snoring through it. Everyone had burst in to laughter and kept making jokes about it, I laughed a long with them but felt humiliated deep down. I wasn't really keen on watching the rest of it in case she'd secretly filmed something else but thankfully she hadn't.

_4th March_

Knuckles has been making sarcastic comments about me snoring all day, it was funny at first but now it's getting boring. Even Shadow stopped by to make stupid snoring noises at me, yet he didn't even see the footage. I didn't even know I snored, in fact, I don't think I normally do. I must have had a slight cold or something that night.

_5th March_

Amy went down to the photoshop and got her photos printed out. She'd taken over 200 of them, most of which were of me. She'd even got an extra large version of a photo of us two (taken by Mario) which she wants to frame and put on the wall when we move in to our new home, which should be about a week or so. She's also made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow about going on the pill, I would have gone with her but she insists she go alone.

_6th March_

Amy's officially on the pill now after spending nearly 2 hours in the doctors waiting room. I bet she got really bored there, I did offer to go but you know what Amy's like, very stubborn. Tails also called and said he's surprise will be ready for tomorrow. I wonder what it is.

_7th March_

All I can really say is Tails has really outdone himself. It turns out that SEGA, the guys who were behind that tennis tournament I participated in a few years a go, are arranging a racing tournament. Tails had took it upon himself to enter him, me and Amy in to the tournament as we were away and it would have been too late by the time we got back. He clearly knows me well enough to know I'd never miss anything like this. The best thing is, Tails had been working on vehicles for us to race in over the past few weeks and finally unveiled them today. The blue car he built for me looks really awesome. Amy's pink car looks brilliant too, which she loved.

_8th March_

Will be able to take the car out for a test drive tomorrow before it goes to the tournament organisers as they got to check it's suitable for the race and make sure nobodies cheating. In the meantime I found out that Knuckles is participating too in his own vehicle and typically Shadow has decided to join in with his stupid motorbike. That guy would take any opportunity to try and show he's better than me. Ha, the more the merrier I say, bring it on!

_9th March_

Went over to seaside hill to take my car out for a test drive and it was amazing, that baby's fast! It's steering is incredible, it's acceleration is great and it's very sturdy too. Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow have also taken their vehicles out for a test drive. Tails is using a plane but because of tournament regulations he's not allowed to actually fly it so he's going to use the wheels and drive it as a car instead.

_10th March_

Decided to take Tails out to lunch today. It's the least I could do since he spent so much time and effort on those vehicles. Amy decided to spend the day with Cream and went out to buy some supplies for our new home. Should only be a matter of days before we move in now.

_11th March_

Wow, I got approached by a reporter asking me if I wanted to do a TV interview tomorrow about the olympic games. That sounds awesome, though it is live, and for some reason, that makes me feel slightly nervous, probably because with live TV theres no second chances. Should be great though.

_12th March_

The interview went quite well, only lasted about 15 minutes though. They were asking me all about my heroics at the Olympic games and wanted details on how I beat Eggman and Bowser. It was fun but would have been a bit easier if Tails and Amy wasn't sitting right at the front of the audience, it was very off-putting. The best part though was the emails that fans had sent in saying how great I was and how they were really jealous of Amy, that was nice of them. I even got paid for the interview too, which me and Amy decided to spend on decorating the new flat.

_13th March_

Great news! We can move in Monday. It's actually ready now but as tomorrow is Sunday the office will be closed. So Monday we can just collect the keys, sign some paperwork and its ours. Can't wait.

_14th March_

Today honestly felt like it would never end which is probably because I'm moving in with my sweetheart tomorrow. Nothing much has happened apart from news that Eggman is also competing in this racing tournament that starts next week. I wonder why he's joining in. Probably to try and beat me and ruin my reputation. Fat chance of that though, I am the fastest thing alive after all.

_15th March_

At last, move in day! Turns out Amy has already arranged for the appliances to be installed, no wonder it took so long. We went out and bought a brand new double bed and loads of food as they were really the only necessities missing. The walls look bare but Amy said she will decorate them over the next couple of weeks. We might get a bigger TV too, we got a really old one that Vanilla gave us at the moment but the reception is rather bad.

_16th March_

Had an early night last night, couldn't wait to try out the new bed, if you get my drift. We went to a DIY store where Amy took almost half an hour to decide whether to paint or wallpaper the rooms. When she finally decided on painting she then took another hour trying to decide the colour before deciding on blue and pink paint, for obvious reasons.

_17th March_

I was under the impression I was getting in Amy's way today while she was decorating. She kept giving me glares every time I went passed her so I just went out and left her to it. Spent a few hours with Knuckles and then went to visit Tails before returning back home. Amy done an incredible job, though she's only done the living room at the moment. She's painted the top half blue and the bottom half pink with a wallpaper border running along the middle. It looks really good so far, can't wait to see how the rest of the place ends up.

_18th March_

Awesome, the tournament starts tomorrow! Really looking forward to it. Apparently they are setting up courses in the hometown of those who are competing. So far the only area round here I know they've used is Seaside Hill, so that will be interesting. I also had a look at the list of those competing and as well us lot there is Aiai, Billy Hatchet, Samba and Ulala, among other guys I've never met before. This afternoon we got the chance to see some of the weapons that will be used in the tournament including bombs, rockets, KO gloves and even a rainbow power up that supposedly blocks the vision of anyone who hits it. They all look like they can do some pretty good damage, good thing we have strong cars.

_19th March_

Today was brilliant, I got such a huge adrenalin rush. Had to do 4 races in the tournament and I came first in every one. One of them was at Seaside Hill, the others were from places I've never been to before. I think one of them was in Aiai's world and one of the others looked very similar to that carnival track I'd raced in years a go with those babylon rogues. Was a great event though, Amy, Knuckles and Tails all got through to the next tournament too. I think Shadow only just made it but Eggman is out, he had these really huge wheels which seemed intimidating but they clearly slowed him down. Serves him right. Can't wait until the next event.

_20th March_

Next tournament is scheduled for the 25th so got a few days until then. Me and Amy went out and bought some more supplies for our flat, the usual utensils and stuff you know. Amy also painted the bathroom walls completely blue and bought a load of pink equipment to go in there like towels, mats etc.

_21st March_

I'm exhausted. Me and Amy literally spent the entire day decorating the rest of the flat. Every room is done now, got all the necessary appliances fitted and it's now really starting to feel like home. Tails even dropped by to help out with the higher areas and even gave us some money towards buying a new TV. That was nice of him.

_22nd March_

Amy decided to throw a house-warming party so we invited a few friends along. It was a pretty good night despite Knuckles and Shadow getting drunk and ended up in a fight out on the balcony. Shadow's cheek has swollen and I think he's broken his arm, not that I really care, he was asking for it constantly winding Knuckles up about him dating Rouge. Sometimes that Echidnas like a time bomb waiting to go off. Luckily nobody else got hurt though and Amy's relieved, especially since Knuckles had come close to hurling Shadow through the window and Amy wouldn't have been happy, they aren't double glazed yet.

_23rd March_

Considering I didn't drink that much last night I still had a huge headache this morning. After clearing up the mess from yesterday we went out and bought a 32 inch TV and also got digital TV installed as well as the internet. Maybe I should start up an online blog or something so other people can read this. Me and Amy spent most of the evening watching some movies on the movie channels, it was quite a peaceful night,

_24th March_

I only just remembered the next cup of the competition is tomorrow, how could I have forgotten? Ah well, it's not like I need to prepare for it or anything, although something seems slightly odd. It turns out that one of the race tracks is on Eggmans old battlefleet that I thought got destroyed years a go. If that's the case what's it doing here now? What is Eggman up to? Why is he allowing us to use his fleet when he's not even in the competition anymore? What does he have to gain from it? So many questions.

_25th March_

Came first place again! It didn't help that Eggman had robots running around the track but I still won! I also got a bit lost in a track in Aiai's hometown, they are so confusing and admittedly I came second on that race because Tails beat me. I still came first over all though and if that wasn't enough, Shadows out the competition. He tried to show off in front of me but I sent a bomb at him and he went flying over the edge of the track. Ha, what a loser.

_26th March_

The next cup will be held on the 29th so it's not long. After that it's narrowed down to just 8 racers and the winner will be announced at the end of April. Since theres 12 of us at the moment I assume they are getting rid of the bottom four in the next cup so the stakes are higher. No sweat, it'll be a peice of cake.

_27th March_

I think Amy's starting to take this tournament a lot more seriously now theres only a few people left, she said she doesn't want to look stupid. I can't see how she would, she's made it this far. There was 16 competitors when we started and now we are almost half way and she's done brilliantly so far. I only wish she wouldn't keep going so easy on me. In the last race I overtook her and she had a rocket to use but she blatantly refused to hit me with it, it's nice that she cares and all but I would like it to be an even race.

_28th March_

Amy gave her car a polish today and was at it for hours, first time she's done that. It seemed like she was trying to take her mind off things. I would do mine if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't really be bothered. I decided to go for a run round the hill top instead, it's so much nicer there without lava floating around.

_29th March_

The good news is I'm through to the next cup, the bad news is Amy isn't. She came 9th overall so was eliminated from the competition. I don't blame her though, the tracks were tougher, one was down in the stinky sewers and one was an irritating maze. She didn't take it too well though, she ended up taking out her Piko-hammer and smashed the car in, quite brutally. I don't know what got in to her, I knew she might be a bit disappointed but there was no need for her to react the way she did. I didn't talk to her the rest of the day, she seemed in a really foul mood. In fact, I wonder if theres something else that's got to her besides losing the races because it isn't really like her to trash the car, especially since Tails was the one who built the thing for her in the first place.

_30th March_

Now I know for a fact something isn't right with Amy. Tails got a little upset when he saw the state of her car and when he asked her about it, she had a right go at him. She started blaming him and the car for her losing the race and started calling him all sorts, by the end of it he was on the verge of tears. I apologised to him on her behalf but something is clearly troubling her, the Amy I know wouldn't have smashed up the car and definitely wouldn't have shouted at him like that. I need to get to the bottom of this and find out what's wrong.

_31st March _

I...can't believe it. Amy's...pregnant. How? She was on the pill. I just...can't get my head round this...I don't even know what to write or even know what to think. I need to lie down. It's too much to take in.


	4. April

**April 2010**

_1st April_

Theres so many thoughts running through my head and I just can't think. Amy's barely said a word so I have no idea how she feels on the matter. I haven't even been in the mood to play an April fools prank on anyone, although Knuckles would have been my obvious target if I had. Amy's made an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow to figure out how she ended up getting pregnant, she's swears on our lives that she's been taking the pill. Hopefully they will have an answer.

_2nd April_

OK, so apparently Amy has got some sort of medical condition that has been rejecting the pills. That would explain the pregnancy but what I can't figure out is why nobody noticed this. I thought Amy would have been able to tell but since she's only been on them for a month she probably didn't realise. The doctor ran some tests and offered different pills that were compatible. Bit late for that now the damage is done.

_3rd April_

I'm worried about Amy, she seems to have now gone in to self-destruct mode. She disappeared tonight and came home really late and drunk, almost falling down the stairs on the way up to our flat. I need to keep a really close eye on her. I just wish she would talk to me.

_4th April_

With the recent news I'd almost forgotten that the next cup of the racing tournament was today. I sent Amy round to Creams while I did the race so that there was somebody with her. Didn't do too well though, just narrowly made it through to the next round. Not only was I finding it hard to concentrate, for obvious reasons, but the tracks were a lot more tricky no navigate. One of them was like a roller-coaster track that didn't even have any sides. Actually, if it wasn't for Knuckles stupidity (he fell of the track loads of times), I probably would have been out the competition rather than him. The next cup is on the 15th so got a while to wait, in which time I hope to sort out the mess me and Amy are in.

_5th April_

Amy has made an appointment to have a scan tomorrow, then she'll decide what to do. I can't really help but feel that this is all my fault. I should have used protection too but I just assumed the pills would have done the job and I hate this feeling of guilt. For now we have both decided to keep it all between us, I don't think I could bear it if word got out.

_6th April_

Went with Amy to her scan today and it was really weird. I felt things I've never felt before, seeing the baby on the screen, knowing that it is growing inside Amy right this minute and knowing it was something I helped create, it was just weird. According to the nurse Amy is exactly 3 weeks gone which, as Amy pointed out, means it must have been conceived the night we first moved in to the flat. Talk about a house warming gift. So that means it will be due on the 15th December. Wow, that doesn't sound far at all.

_7th April_

Amy got a photo of the scan to keep yesterday, it doesn't look much like a baby at the moment though. Amy's been staring at it all day, probably still trying to come to terms with what's going on.

_8th April_

Amy's suddenly decided she wants to have an abortion! She was going on about how we wouldn't be able to bring it up right and that it wouldn't be fair on it. I said we could always have it adopted if she couldn't cope with it but she also said she was too scared of going through the pregnancy and ended up breaking down in tears. Poor girl, she must be going through a lot of stress lately.

_9th April_

I can't believe how fast all this is happening. One minute we were a happy couple moving in to our own place, next she ends up pregnant and breaking down and now she's got an abortion booked tomorrow. This is all going too fast, even for me. I haven't even had time to think this all through myself, I've just been too worried about Amy. I suppose when all is said and done it may be for the best, me and Amy aren't exactly the parenting type and we aren't exactly loaded either so it would be very difficult. In the end it's Amy's body so it's her decision and I'll support her whatever happens.

_10th April_

We both went to the clinic and Amy was really scared. After waiting ages she was called in but had suddenly changed her mind, saying it felt like she was committing murder by aborting the kid. We spent ages out in the park, trying to work out what to do and in the end we have decided to keep it, we are responsible for this so we should deal with the consequences. It probably would have happened at some point anyway, maybe not as soon as this but some day in the future I expect me and Amy would have our own kids. She's really nervous and scared about the pregnancy but I've assured her I'll be there every step of the way.

_11th April_

Me and Amy had a long heart to heart today and we have definitely decided to keep the baby. After all, we got plenty of room and our own place and it will be well cared for. It will be a great and interesting experience and I'm sure me and Amy will grow to love the little hedgehog.

_12th April_

Now that we've got round the idea of being parents it's only really just occurred to me what's happening, I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am going to be father. It feels amazing and I can't believe it's actually happening! I'm going to make sure the baby has a very happy childhood and Amy has also vowed to spoil it. She's already put a huge note on the calender on the day it's due, I bet it'll be a long nine months.

_13th April_

Amy wants to keep the pregnancy a secret for now, she doesn't want anybody to know, not even our friends. I agree with her really, after all, imagine what people would think if they knew. It probably wouldn't matter to anyone if I wasn't well known but since the world know me it wouldn't exactly send out a good example would it. Problem is Amy would have a bump soon enough and we wouldn't be able to hide it forever. I suppose we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it.

_14th April_

Next cup tomorrow and after that there will be just five of us left. It's a shame that all my friends are out except Tails. Me and Amy spent the whole day in Tails workshop fixing Amy's car up. She kept apologising to Tails all day for what she said before.

_15th April _

YES! I'm through to the final five and so is Tails. Theres also Alex Kidd, Aiai and Ulala in the next match which is on the 21st and then the final is on the 30th. The competitions getting tougher but I'm still breezing through. We were back in Seaside hill for one of the tracks so it was nice to finally use a place I'm very familiar with.

_16th April_

Can't believe Amy is a month gone already. It seems only yesterday she told me, well okay she didn't actually tell me as such she more or less yelled it at me during an argument but let's not go there.

_17th April_

Amy's been looking up baby names already. I think we are better off waiting until we know the gender of the baby before looking up names. Speaking of which, Amy can't decide whether she wants to know the sex of the baby or wait until it's born and be surprised. Typical, she can never make decisions.

_18th April_

I think today must be the first day in weeks where we haven't mentioned the baby. I think Amy's trying to take her mind off it. We spent a lot of time in Twinkle Park as they had another 'cute couples get in free' promotion. Was great fun.

_19th April_

I was going to pay Knuckles a visit today but he wasn't at Angel Island. In fact, I couldn't find him anywhere. I wonder where he's got to.

_20th April_

Went to the mall with Amy as they had sales on. Well to be truthful she actually dragged me there. She bought three new dresses, a games console, some new shoes, ornaments, posters, a handbag, some headbands and some magazines, not to mention 3 bags of food. Girls sure do like to spend.

_21st April_

It was the semi-finals today and it was very close throughout the whole thing. We all kept overtaking each other and the person in 1st place kept changing every 10 seconds. Me, Alex Kidd and Ulala are through to the final at the end of the month. Tails came 4th and I feel gutted for him but he's just glad he made it as far as he did and is rooting for me to win, alongside Amy of course.

_22nd April_

Spent nearly 2 hours in the supermarket today, we were restocking our food supply (chillidogs!) and she kept constantly stopping and comparing items, unable to decide which ones to get. She then kept giving me glares when she asked for my opinion and I replied honestly that I didn't really care. I just don't see why she makes such a big deal out of shopping.

_23rd April_

Just think, this time next week the winner of the tournament will be decided and it will be so awesome to win that trophy not to mention the prize money. I think Alex Kidd is my most fierce opponent as he's motorbike is quite fast, still no match for sonic speed though!

_24th April_

Me and Amy decided to go out to dinner today. We went to this really nice restaurant where I had an awesome chilldog meal followed by a huge strawberry dessert. Speaking of which, I've noticed that Amy has taken an unusual liking to strawberries recently. She used to have them every now and then but now she seems to buy them frequently and is practically going through a tub a day. Cravings perhaps?

_25th April_

Finally saw Knuckles toady, turns out nobody has seen him all week. I went to ask him about it but he was being stubborn and refused to explain he's disappearance. He doesn't seem in any harm though so I guess he's just done something and is too embarrassed to say what. I'll get to the bottom of it eventually, Knuckles is really easy to trick.

_26th April_

Tails told me a volcano erupted while flying out on his tornado and apparently hundreds of flights have been cancelled. I'm glad me and Amy didn't make plans to fly out somewhere, although Amy did mention going on vacation in the summer. We'll see.

_27th April_

Eggman sent a huge robot rampaging through the city. I noticed it seemed to be aiming for the race tracks so he was obviously trying to sabotage the tournament final. I managed to stop it though before it caused any serious damage, it was actually quite fun.

_28th April_

Man this weeks going slow, I'm really excited about the tournament final. I wish I could take a drive out in the car but the organisers keep the vehicles of those competing. Damn it.

_29th April_

Amy and Tails said they are going to come and watch the final tomorrow, it's gonna be so awesome. They did invite Knuckles along too but he declined, saying he already had a "prior engagement", I wonder what that could be.

_30th April_

I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON..Okay I should stop. It was a brilliant. The tracks were tough, the other racers were really challenging and I was constantly being overtaken but that just added to the thrill of the race. The trophy looks amazing (I put that next to the TV) and Amy has been constantly hugging me and saying and proud she is. I must admit I couldn't have done it without the incredible work Tails did with the car. Well I might have, who knows. Problem is now that it's all over theres nothing to look forward to now, besides the baby of course. Actually it's been quite a busy month what with Amy's pregnancy and the tournament and all. Maybe the next month will be a nice quiet, peaceful and relaxing one...ah who am I kidding?


	5. May

**May 2010**

_1st May_

Usually theres always something to look forward to each month but this month I can't really think of anything. With the tournament over and the baby not due until December nothing much is going on, though I expect Eggman might show up at some point with another lame scheme to rule the world.

_2nd May_

I think I might take Amy on a holiday, it would be nice to get away from here for a while and go somewhere where I'm not as well known, it gets annoying when I can't even run down the street without someone calling me or stopping me to ask for a photo or an autograph, it would be rude to reject them though.

_3rd May_

I've been trying to look for a last minute holiday deal over the internet but it's hard with Amy hanging around, I want it to be a surprise. I think she's getting suspicious of the amount of time I'm on the computer.

_4th May_

I called Cream and got her to take Amy down to the park for a few hours. That gave me enough time to book a great Caribbean holiday I found, it was quite cheap as it was a last minute deal- starts on the 15th so we only got 10 days to be ready. Should be great though and I can't wait to see Amy's face when she finds out.

_5th May_

Flight tickets should arrive in the next few days, I just hope I can get to them before Amy sees them. Today we both went back to the seaside hill race track and had a race in our cars for fun, I won of course but she was being more competitive this time. She even chucked a bomb at my car (not the dangerous kind obviously, just ones that send the car flipping in the air), felt just like doing a loop-de-loop again, great fun.

_6th May_

I caught Amy going through the browser history on the computer, she's probably trying to find out what sites I visited. It's a good thing I cleared it yesterday or she would have found out too early. Need to go and thank Tails, it was he's idea.

_7th May_

Me and Tails went in to town so I could get some supplies for the holiday. Suncream, sunglasses, some magazines that sort of thing. Had to quickly hide them when I got home as Amy practically pounced on me, and I was only gone for an hour.

_8th May _

The tickets arrived today and I told Amy not to make any plans for next weekend as thats when we fly out. Naturally she kept asking me why and got frustrated when I refused to tell her, all I kept saying was "it's a surprise".

_9th May_

Finally saw Knuckles for the first time this month. I wish I knew where we keeps disappearing to but every time I ask him he just becomes evasive and changes the subject. I'll work it out soon enough when I get more time, right now I got this holiday to prepare for.

_10th May_

Amy's still trying to guess what my surprise is, she's even tried casually slipping it in to conversation hoping I'll accidently reveal it. I'm still not saying anything though. Not until Saturday morning when we go.

_11th May_

Why has it taken me this long to realise that we don't even have suitcases. It's going to be hard hiding a suitcase from Amy and she'd get suspicious if we get one. Better work something out.

_12th May_

Amy went and got a huge supply of strawberries again, her cravings getting a bit out of hand now, but at least it's a healthy one. I wouldn't be too happy if it was chocolate.

_13th May_

Amy got a call today from Cream, Cheese has gone missing. So while the girls went out looking for him it gave me the perfect opportunity to go out and buy a suitcase for the holiday, as well as some other things. Got it home and hid it in the back of the cleaning cupboard. She only cleaned the flat yesterday so she probably won't look there.

_14th May_

Took forever for Amy to go to bed tonight so I could finally start packing. She's usually an early person. Got everything packed now except the clothes, can't do that till tomorrow since all the clothes are in the bedroom and she's always going through them. Can't wait 'til morning.

_15th May_

What a busy day. I casually informed Amy of our holiday this morning and it took a while for it to sink in. She then practically strangled me with a hug before spending the entire journey to the airport saying that I was 'the best boyfriend ever'. Shucks. We got there rather late as Amy spent ages deciding what clothes to pack. She ended up practically taking everything anyway. Waited ages to board the plane and when we was up in the air the journey felt like it would never end. It didn't help that Amy was feeling air sick, and the food was disgusting too. We eventually landed and a cab took us to our hotel. Our room is conveniently on the ground floor so won't need to worry moving up and down lifts and stairs at all. Our room is rather nice too, but I won't go in to details, we got photos of it anyway. Time to spend the first night in a new bed, looking forward to tomorrow.

_16th May_

I think todays the first day in years where I've just sat back and chilled out all day. The weathers been nice and hot and we've just spent the whole day lying on the beach. A few people recognised me and some even asked for autographs but for the most part it's been a quiet stress-free day.

_17th May_

We enjoyed yesterday so much we went and did it all over again, although Amy insisted we go to the shops and get some more suncream first. It's been so great not having to worry about anything. Usually I like the thrill of adventure and I suppose part of me wants something to happen but for now I'm liking the peace. It's doing wonders for Amy and baba too (that's what me and Amy decided to nickname it until we discover it's gender).

_18th May_

We decided to go to a nearby theme park today, though Amy spent most of the day walking around and taking in the sights while I went on the thrill rides. Normally she'd love the thrill but she got paranoid when she read the health and safety signs that said pregnant women should not ride. She was happy enough taking photos though.

_19th May_

I only just realised that Amy is 2 months gone already, she seems to have a little bump growing now, or maybe it's just me. Can't wait for her 20 week scan in a couple of months when we find out babas gender. I'm not sure which I want more, a boy or a girl, either way I'd be thrilled.

_20th May_

Aww man it's been raining all day so we haven't been able to go out anywhere. We just ordered room service and had a quiet day in instead. Been feeling Amy's stomach to see if babas been kicking but it hasn't moved at all yet. Only a matter of time though.

_21st May_

Went to a sea life museum today, it was somewhat enjoyable. Amy kept saying how cute the creatures were, especially the Dolphins. She also hinted that she'd love to go swimming with Dolphins one day. Sounds fun but since I have a fear of water that's not likely to happen, not for me anyway but maybe something could be arranged for her.

_22nd May_

Wow, a week through the vacation already, why does time always fly when your having fun. I hate it when that happens.

_23rd May_

Had a rather amusing game of crazy golf today, Amy had a tendency to hit the ball rather hard and therefore it went everywhere except the holes. I suppose that's because the only other thing she swings is her piko hammer. Speaking of which, she still refuses to tell me how she manages to whip that thing out from nowhere, spoilsport.

_24th May_

Amy wanted to go shopping today so we went round the nearby stores where Amy bought loads of souvenirs, she even bought a couple of toys and outfits for baba, despite us not knowing the gender yet. It's only been around 9 weeks, I think shes getting ahead of herself. Best be prepared I suppose.

_25th May_

Theres some volcanic ash in the air from that volcano that erupted last month and it's causing loads of problems with the airline services. I hope we can get back home alright, this place is great and all but I wouldn't want to be stranded here. We got here fine though so I can't see why we can't get back.

_26th May_

Another bright sunny day and another relaxing afternoon on the beach. That's all that can be said, been pretty lazy the past week, which is unusual for me.

_27th May_

Called Tails to see if everything was alright back home as he's been keeping an eye on our flat for us. Oddly, it's been dead quiet, I thought Eggman would have taken the opportunity to attack during my absence or do something to ruin my holiday. Weird. Apparently Knuckles is still acting funny too and vanishing frequently. When I get back I'm going to make it my first priority to find out what he's been up to, it's been going on for a long time now.

_28th May_

Can't believe the holidays almost over, feels like we only started yesterday, today we did a bit of everything. Spent the morning at a fairground, went to the beach in the afternoon then took Amy to dinner in the evening. Had a great day.

_29th May_

Bags are packed ready for our return journey tomorrow and we had one last night time stroll along the beach, it's so nice and quiet in the evening. We often laid on the beach in the evenings and gazed up at the stars, it was bliss, especially as there was hardly anyone around to bother us.

_30th May_

Back home now, our flight was delayed by a few hours but we made it back eventually. Time to get some sleep now and try and get over this jet lag.

_31st May_

Don't you just hate it when you recognise someone but just can't remember where you've seen them before. I saw a guy running round Station Square with a sword and shield and seemed to be looking for something, looked suspicious to me. I know I've seen him before somewhere because I recognise the green suit and the long brown boots he was wearing. The only other clue I have is the bombs and bow and arrow I saw in his bag. It's so frustrating because I _know _I've seen him before. Who is he?


	6. June

June 2010

_June 1st_

It's really frustrating, I still can't remember who that guy was. I mentioned him to Tails and Amy and they both said they'd never seen anyone of that description. I guess that means I'm the only one who's seen him, but where?

_June 2nd_

That guys a vandal! I spotted him staring at a wall for ages then he just randomly placed a bomb there and blew a section of it up. He vanished in to the newly-made hole before I had chance to speak to him and when I went after him, I found a staircase leading down somewhere. I never knew it was there. Wonder where it leads to.

_June 3rd_

Now I remember! Link! I'm sure he's the guy I fought in the brawl tournament a few years a go. I'm guessing he must have figured out that the staircase was hidden behind that wall. Question is, why is he here and what's below that staircase? I think I'll go and check it out, there must be something there.

_June 4th_

Oh great, I'm stuck down here! There was a door at the bottom of those stairs and the second I went through it, it sealed itself shut. I wonder if Link is around here somewhere, it's rather dark so it's hard to see. I wish I'd told someone where I was going, I didn't want to worry Amy though. Predictably theres no phone reception down here either. Looks like I'm on my own.

_June 5th_

Must have dozed off on the floor, I bet Amy's panicking that I haven't been home all night and stressing out. I hope she isn't, stress won't be good for her or baba. I need to find a way out of here. All I know is that I can't go back the way I came. I have managed to find my way to new rooms down here but nothing that shows where Link or the exit is.

_June 6th _

I feel like I'm going round in circles, all the rooms round here look the same and I'm feeling very hungry. I've seen a few treasure chest around but they just had arrows or rupees inside them (I think that's what they are called). Some of them had already been opened and I've also come across some dead creatures with big stab wounds so Link must have been here.

_June 7th_

Finally found Link fighting some snake-like creature in one of the rooms. Typically he'd found a map and a compass. He didn't say anything, but indicated I could tag a long. Maybe I could help him with whatever he's doing here. It's not like I have any other option anyway. He had some food with him too which he shared with me. Not exactly chillidogs but still good. I was so hungry I could eat anything.

_June 8th_

Made it to the centre of the dungeon (according to the map) and found none other than Eggman. I thought it was too quiet on my vacation. Apparently he's seeking something called a triforce, or he was before me and Link put a stop to him. A few swings of his sword and few of my home attacks and he's new machine came tumbling down like a pile of lego. Piece of cake. We recovered a piece of triforce that he'd found down here. Turns out Links been collecting the pieces to save princess Zelda. I remember fighting her in the brawl tournament too, she had a mean kick in her Sheik form. Now we just need to find a way out of here.

_June 9th_

I feel very stupid. Seems all I had to do was push a block in the first room and the door opened again. Why didn't I think of that. I suppose Links used to dungeons though but he doesn't speak so can't be certain. Better get home and see Amy, I've been gone a long time.

_June 10th _

It was so nice to get home yesterday, Amy was going to report me missing and looked so relieved when I came home. I explained what happened though and she kind of told me off for not telling her where I was. It would have been a fun adventure to go with Link and help him with his quest but Amy needs me and besides, it looked like he wanted to go alone, like it was personal or something. Oh well, I'm sure Eggman will show up again soon enough for another battle. Bring it on!

_June 11th_

I only just realised that it's my 19th birthday in just 2 weeks. Time sure flies. I wonder if Amy's got anything planned. I got no idea what to do for it. Anyway, the world cup has begun today and naturally, I'm rooting for my country to win. I've seen loads of banners and decorations around, particularly in pubs. I bet they will be packed over the next few weeks.

_June 12th _

Amy hasn't let me out of her sight since I got back from the dungeon, I think she's getting paranoid I might disappear again, even though I've promised her I'll inform her if I go anywhere.

_June 13th _

Amy's definitely got a bump showing now. It won't be long before people find out. I suppose our friends will have to know soon enough, I'm just wondering what the public will think when they find out. I'm only 18 after all. Amy doesn't want anyone besides us and our friends to know but she won't be able to keep baba indoors forever.

_June 14th _

I got an email from Link today, thanking me for my help and said that he was able to complete the triforce and save Zelda. That's good to know, theres nothing better than giving a bad guy a good kicking. He left an address to so we could contact him. I might invite him over for my birthday. Could be fun. Amy wants me to have a party but I'm not too sure that's a good idea considering what happened last time. I'll think about it.

_June 15th _

Today is a very special day as it is our 2nd anniversary. Hard to believe we've been a couple for two whole years now, feels only yesterday we got together. Had a lovely meal out to celebrate followed by a quiet stroll along the beach.

_June 16th _

I was willing to tell our friends about baba today but Amy is still putting it off, she's now resorted to wearing baggy clothing to hide her bump. That bumps going to get bigger overtime though and she can't put it off forever.

_June 17th_

Finally, operation knucklehead got underway today. Caught him sneaking round the back of the train station, checking he's watch every few minutes then went off. I trailed him for about 10 minutes until he climbed up a tall building and glided off. Curse that Echidna and he's ability to climb walls. Next time I'll see if I can get Tails to tag along in the tornado, there'll be no place to hide then.

_June 18th_

Me and Tails invited Knuckles out for a drink tonight in an attempt to get him drunk and let slip what's been going on. He refused to say anything for a while, until the drink started taking affect. It was hard to make sense of what he was going on about since he's speech was slurred most of the time. Annoyingly, he clearly said 'I went for another meeting with...' before passing out. Typical. Maybe we need a different approach.

_June 19th_

Decided to do a bit of old school ring collecting today. Haven't done that since before last Christmas. Found a large pile of them down in the mystic caves and found a fair few hidden around Angel Island, I even found some of those televisions that give you 10 rings when you break them. Nice. I suppose I should mention that I also found a bunch of them near the labyrinth but this badnik attacked me from behind and a lost them all, ended up leaving there with 2. Oh well, at least it was fun.

_June 20th_

Only 3 days until my birthday. I decided to go ahead with the party, though it's only on the condition that Amy doesn't get too carried away. She can be quite the diva when it comes to parties but in her condition, that wouldn't exactly be wise.

_June 21st_

Amy got mugged on her way home. Her bag has been ripped and all it's contents had ended up over the floor. I was out with Tails doing a bit of Knuckles-hunting at the time. Thankfully nothing got taken as she saw them off with her piko hammer, although she later admitted Shadow had conveniently shown up and helped her out. I suppose I should be grateful to him. I feel really guilty about not being there, even though she's been constantly telling me it's fine.

_June 22nd_

This is weird, every time we've followed Knuckles these past few days he's turning up at completely different locations and as far as I know theres no connection between them. Also, he just seems to vanish once he's there.

_June 23rd _

19 today! Had an awesome party, even though Knuckles was in a really bad mood because I kept asking him what he's been doing. He did unintentionally reveal he's been meeting someone but won't say who or why. Guess I'll find out the hard way. Got loads of great presents, though my favourite has to be the sneaker kit Amy gave me. Always handy to keep my most prized possession in top condition. Better get off to bed, it's nearly 3am. Been a long night.

_June 24th _

I really shouldn't drink so much on special occasions. Had a massive hangover this morning and Eggman decided to pick that moment to send Metal Sonic after us. He was tougher than before but still no match for the duo of SonAmy (that's how everyone kept referring to us last night...I think).

_June 25th_

I'm beginning to wonder if this person Knuckles is seeing is someone we know. Every time we've asked him he's come up with a completely different answer, so he's clearly lying. Once he claimed he was meeting he's brother but everyone knows he doesn't have a brother. Maybe we should stop interrogating him and look for clues elsewhere.

_June 26th _

Tails has discovered our baby secret. Or rather, he figured it out, mostly because of Amy's lack of partying on my birthday and apparently he saw her pat her stomach when he was passing our bedroom where she was sitting alone. I can't say I'm surprised, Tails is smart, I knew he'd figure it out soon enough. He's happy for us and did promise to keep it quiet.

_June 27th_

Today was rather successful. Tails followed Knuckles into a disused building, until the Echidna barracaded himself in one of the rooms. Tails was positive he could hear voices, but couldn't really hear whoever Knuckles was with so I took this opportunity to look around and see if anyone we knew had disappeared at the same time. I've ruled out Shadow as I met him and I found Big fishing in Twinkle Park. I also passed the Chaotix' base and I could hear them all arguing, so it can't be them. Shadow informed me Rouge is on a government mission, and Cream is always at home with her mother. The only other person I can think of is Eggman but Knuckles wouldn't be stupid enough to sneak off and have random meetings with him would he?

_June 28th_

What a day. Long story short, Me, Amy and Tails followed Knuckles again as he headed back to the same building he was in yesterday. I couldn't really hear who he was speaking to but it was definitely a female voice. Trust him to pick a building with boarded up windows. We waited for him to come out (he locked himself in again) but when he did he was alone, whoever he was with must have used the back door but she's gone now. Knuckles had a right go at us for nosing in he's business and punched a wall in his temper. Unfortunately that caused some debris to fall on Amy who just happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. She got hurt and instinctively clutched her stomach, and therefore accidently alerted Knuckles to her condition. So now he knows too. He did apologise and agreed to keep it quiet. I just hope nobody else finds out.

_June 29th_

Me and Amy have decided to let people know once baba is born. Everyone would know then anyway as Amy would likely give birth in hospital and word would soon get out. Until then our lips are sealed. Amy plans on asking Tails to be godfather when it is born. Tails may be a bit young for the job but I think it's a great idea.

_June 30th_

Everyone knows! I mean EVERYONE! There was an article about it in the newspaper and the paparazzi have been on our case all day. I wanted to tell the paper it was all lies but, as Amy pointed out, eventually everyone will know and they'll know that I lied now. Instead I called the press and they said whoever informed them wanted to remain anonymous. Yeah I bet they did. They won't stay that way though. I'm furious about this and Amy is getting stressed out. I'm going to find out who did this if it's the last thing i do!


	7. July

July 2010

_July 1st_

It's so hard to find out who the squealer is when I got people constantly cornering me and either congratulating me or asking me if I've lost my mind. Why are so many people bothered? Just because a 19 year old world famous hedgehog got his girlfriend pregnant. It's hardly breaking news. Amy's also been asked to do interviews for various magazines which she's turned down as she wants to focus on having the baby. No doubt that would probably end up front page news when it's born. On the plus side, won't be long now before we go for our 20 week scan and find out baba's gender.

_July 2nd_

Okay I've been thinking this through. Me, Amy, Tails and Knuckles are the only ones who knew about baba. Me and Amy didn't say anything, Tails swore on all our lives he kept quiet and Knuckles said he'd rather smash up the master emerald than spill our secret. Besides, Knuckles only found out 2 days before the article was published, there wouldn't have been enough time. He had the motive though, he was angry with us for spying on him and this might have been he's way of getting back at us. But he's insisting his telling the truth. Innocent until proven guilty I suppose. I need to look for clues.

_July 3rd_

Well I didn't get any more info on the squealers identity but I did find a clue regarding Knuckles' secret meetings. I found a diary not far from a museum and on closer inspection I found it belonged to Rouge. Amy was immediately curious and decided to have a snoop. Inside, Rouge had written 'secret government mission' on various dates. Some had details about the mission and some just had the heading sprawled across the middle of the page with a time next to it. After some thinking I realised that the time and dates of these missions had coincided with Knuckles' disappearances. Could Knuckles really be seeing Rouge? Under different circumstances I'd look further in to it but right now my main priority is finding out who this anonymous reporter is and I won't rest until I do.

_July 4th_

Still nothing, this is getting annoying. I've asked everyone we know if they knew Amy was expecting before the press did and they all denied it. It's got to be someone close to us though, nobody has been around us long enough to figure it out, except Tails. We see him on a daily basis though so it was really no surprise. Knuckles is still my number one suspect, I feel guilty about it since he may be innocent but it's the only lead I have. Nobody else could have possibly known and like I said before, he had a motive. He might not have meant to do it but that Echidna can do so pretty bad things when he's in a foul mood with someone.

_July 5th_

I got an idea. According to Rouges diary she's supposed to be doing a 'secret mission' tomorrow at midday at a fairground. Theres no other details so I'm guessing 'secret mission actually means 'Knuckles' if my theory is right. Me and Amy are going to head down there tomorrow and hopefully find them. At least then we'll known if Knuckles is dating Rouge and it would put an end to that mystery. We might be even be able to get evidence that Knuckles is the blabber. He might have let it slip to Rouge and she might have told them. Can't see why she would though, we get on pretty well.

_July 6th_

The day turned out to be quite...interesting. I learnt two things. One, Knuckles and Rouge _are _dating! We heard Rouge complaining about Knuckles keeping it secret and we even saw then share a kiss. Two, Knuckles is innocent of spilling my secret. He and Rouge had been discussing possible suspects and wishing they could help me find who it is. Great, now I feel extra guilty for suspecting him now. Looks like it's back to square one with finding the culprit.

_July 7th_

I wonder if I should tell Knuckles I know he's secret. I don't know why he is hiding it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I met him on Angel Island today and tried to get him to spill the beans. He refused to say anything though, that guy is so stubborn. He didn't look too well though. It might have something to do with the waltzer he went on at the fairground yesterday, he threw up the second he got off. I didn't tell him I knew that of course, he'd kill me if he found out I'd been spying on him.

_July 8th_

I decided to just grab the bull by the horns and told Knuckles I knew he was dating Rouge. He denied it at first until I told him a saw him, but even then he still denied it. He finally confessed though when I showed him Rouges diary and threatened to just ask her instead. He felt really embarrased though I told him it's perfectly normal. Maybe we could go on a double date sometime. Could be interesting.

_July 9th_

I'm getting really sick of coming to dead ends with this culprit. All I know is that somebody else knew besides us four. I need to figure out how they knew, if I can work that out it might lead us to who it is.

_July 10th _

After much persuasion from me and Amy, Knuckles finally decided to go public with his relationship with Rouge and we went on a double date. He seemed really tense most of the time. He must feel insecure. Rouge is pleased as she's been wanting to go public for a while. Turns out they got together a few months a go. I can't believe he's kept it secret all this time. Oh and I also gave Rouge her diary back. She told me off when she guessed I'd read some of it and Knuckles had a long rant when I confessed to spying on him. He could have just told me in the first place. Things were much more relaxed by the end of the evening, though Knuckles refused to show any public displays of affection all night.

_July 11th_

Knuckles should really learn not to be so shy about his relationship with Rouge. I saw them both near the casino and he was constantly looking around as if he didn't want to be seen with her. If it carries on like that he'd end up losing her, and I doubt he wants that.

_July 12th_

I may have finally made a breakthrough with finding the one who blabbed our secret. We figured out that the only way someone could have known was if they had seen the baby scan. Amy checked her bag and found it was missing. The last time she saw it was the day she got mugged and Shadow just happened to be there. I bet Shadow swiped the scan when he helped her pick her things up. That would explain it all, he would do anything to get at me. The press wouldn't have printed the story unless there was some sort of proof and that must have been it. Only one way to find out for certain though...

_July 13th_

This is just typical. He's always around when I don't want him yet when I want to speak to him he's conveniently vanished. I'll find him and when I do I'll wring his neck! Might be a queue though, Knuckles has already threatened to tear him limb from limb if he's guilty.

_July 14th_

I found him! Not only did he admit to it but he was also being smug about it! Knuckles instantly laid in to him, he always tends to think with his fists. Normally I'd pull him off but this time that hedgehog deserves it. It was none of his business what we get up to and he had no right telling everyone. I'll get him back for this.

_July 15th_

I still can't get over Shadow spilling our secret. It's really annoyed me. I think I should dish some dirt on him, if only I could find something useful. In the meantime he's nursing some pretty nasty bruises thanks to Knuckles. Can't say he didn't have it coming.

_July 16th_

I was half expecting Shadow to turn up and get back and Knuckles for attacking him, it's not like him to hide away. Knuckles must have done more damage than I thought.

_July 17th_

Amy's bump is rather big now, she finally gave in and agreed to be interviewed on a TV show tomorrow morning. I suppose we might as well set the story straight and besides, they are offering us a generous amount of money, which will help with baby expenses.

_July 18th_

After the events on our TV interview today, I don't know why I was so worried about people knowing in the first place. The presenters were really nice and viewers had even sent in emails of support. It's great to know people are with us, we were paranoid that people would turn against us for setting a bad example or something like that, considering our age and reputation. Had a great nights sleep, feels like a huge weight has been lifted.

_July 19th_

Amy's considering taking sleeping pills. Babas giving her a bit of grief at night and she's constantly tossing and turning. Could be a good idea but I'm worried about any side effects it may have.

_July 20th_

Amy's just booked her 20 weeks scan for the 1st August, can't wait to see what sex it is, though I'd be thrilled either way.

_July 21st_

Typical, you plan a nice day out and it decides to pour down with rain. We ended up spending the day inside watching a few movies and playing some video games instead.

_July 22nd_

Saw Shadow today, got quite a shiner. What goes around comes around, though now I think about it, violence shouldn't have been the answer, I'd have got my own back some way but that'll do. Besides, I hear Shadow fancied Rouge so he's extremely jealous of Knuckles. Speaking of which, we've arranged another double date for tomorrow. Knuckles is finally going public about his relationship. Good on him.

_July 23rd_

We decided to be a little different today and went to the casino for our double date. Neither of us got lucky, though Knuckles came close to winning big on the roulette. Naturally he was in a foul mood after that so it kind of spoilt things but for the most part, it was a fun night.

_July 24th_

Someone asked a random question today that got me thinking. We were shopping and a guy randomly asked me if we were ever going to marry. I don't know why that thought has never come up, Amy's mentioned it once or twice but I never took it seriously. I can't see why we shouldn't. After all, we are living together, been going out for just over 2 years and having a baby in just 21 weeks. I'll certainly think about it.

_July 25th_

I've been giving this a lot of thought and have decided that I'm going to propose to Amy. I'm sure she'd accept. Need to find the right way of doing it though. It's going to be a big surprise for her and I want to make sure it goes right.

_July 26th_

I think the best way of proposing to Amy is to take her out to dinner and ask her there, at the right moment. Somewhere really romantic, maybe I could even ask them to add a few flowers or balloons at the table, she'd like that.

_July 27th_

According to our calender Amy is now half way through her pregnancy. It's amazing how fast time has flow, feels only yesterday she told me she was pregnant and it won't be too long before I hold the little one in my arms.

_July 28th_

Of all the days the jewellery store could be closed, it had to be the one day I needed it. Just typical! Couldn't even see any rings on display in the windows.

_July 29th_

Didn't get a chance to get to the jewellery store today, Amy wouldn't leave my side and I couldn't really make any suitable excuses without her getting suspicious. Not that I'm complaining, I love spending time with my girl. Besides it's not like I'm in a hurry, got plenty of time.

_July 30th_

Knuckles informed me that he and Rouge are 'going away for a bit'. Wouldn't say where or how long for though. Why does he have to be so secretive all the time. I suppose he might reveal all when he returns. He also said he was taking the master emerald with him. I don't know how he's going to take that huge thing with him. Mind you, he never exactly told me _how _he'd be travelling either.

_July 31st_

So excited, tomorrow we'll see baba again and find out the gender. Can't wait. Also plan on getting the ring so I can sort out the proposal. It's gonna be sweet.


	8. August

August 2010

_August 1st_

Wow, me and Amy are expecting a beautiful and very healthy baby girl. Seeing her move around on the screen was amazing and to be honest, I don't think we have ever been so emotional, and I'm not usually the sentimental type. We bought a copy of the scan and Amy's been showing it to our friends, she hasn't let go of it all day.

_August 2nd_

We got offered a generous amount of cash to have a photo of the scan and a short interview put in the paper. Might as well go for it, need all the money we can get, besides, now that people know, I don't want them to think we are trying to hide it.

_August 3rd_

The interview is in the paper already, they certainly don't hang about,though the last line of the article got me thinking. "_A name for the baby is yet to be decided"._ I haven't got a clue what to name it, Amy's not sure either. No hurry I suppose, got another 19 weeks before it's due.

_August 4th_

I got a feeling Eggmans up to his old tricks again, I've seen him flying around in that stupid automobile carrying something and laughing to himself, but he was too high up for me to see what it was. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, can't wait to see what lame idea he's come up with this time.

_August 5th_

In all the excitement with the new baby scan and the interview, I completely forgot my plan to propose to Amy. I'll think of an excuse to get away from her and get hold of a ring, also need to book a table at the restaurant too. Better get on to it first thing tomorrow.

_August 6th _

Found the perfect ring, it was a bit steep but a few friends chipped in, Amy's worth every penny. Only problem is the restaurant is fully booked until Monday so I've booked a table for that night. Just got to wait a couple of days.

_August 7th_

I have a feeling this weekend is going to drag, 6:30 Monday night I'll be asking the big question and hopefully she'll accept, it would be rather embarrassing if she didn't.

_August 8th_

Amy wanted to go out to dinner today but since we are going out tomorrow (not that she knows that) I managed to put her off the idea, it would feel kind of pointless going out two nights in a row.

_August 9th_

It all went according to plan, we had a lovely meal, I presented the ring, popped the question and she accepted (eventually, she spent almost 10 minutes just staring at the ring). She's been in a giddy mood ever since and dying to tell everyone.

_August 10th_

Went round and told everyone the good news. It wasn't long before the paparazzi got wind of it and wanted to do an interview for them. I suppose that's fine as long as they don't twist it so it appears we are only marrying for the sake of the baby. I'm getting married to Amy because I love her, end of.

_August 11th_

Need to decide on a date for the wedding now, to be honest I haven't really given a single thought to the actual event itself, just been thinking about how great it would be being married to Amy. It won't be until the little one is born at least.

_August 12th_

Me and Amy passed a fortune teller today and she wanted to have a go just for kicks. It was quite interesting, Amy was told "unexpected riches will come your way" and I was told I'd be soon experiencing "an adventure with colours". Not really sure what that means, they might be referring to the chaos emeralds or something. If what she says is true then I look forward to it, I'm always up for adventure. Amy's excited about the money but I did warn her it might not happen, you can't always believe these people.

_August 13th_

Amy's been tossing and turning most of the night, apparently the little one won't keep still at night, while during the day she's dead quiet. Ha, she's a troublemaker before she's even born.

_August 14th_

Knuckles called today, he and Rouge will be home in a couple of days, will be interesting to see where they've been and what they got up to.

_August 15th_

Amy's 5 months gone exactly. Won't be long now, still can't decide on a name for our little girl. Something will come up soon I hope.

_August 16th_

Ow my heads spinning. Went down to the Spring Yard but got caught between a bunch of bouncers and spent ages bouncing from one to the other before I eventually managed to break out, hate it when that happens. Theres still that huge hole at the end of that yard where Eggman tried to attack me a long time a go, you'd think they'd fix it by now. The gap is so big nobody can get across there (except Tails, who could fly across).

_August 17th_

It's pretty typical of Knuckles to not show up when hes suppose to but Rouge on the other hand, it's unusual. I don't think I've ever known her to be late for anything. They were supposed to be here hours a go. Wonder where they've got to.

_August 18th_

Still no sign of them, can't get hold of them on their mobiles either, which is very unusual. This is starting to look suspicious but I'm sure they can take care of themselves.

_August 19th_

I think our computers got some sort of virus, it keeps closing websites down randomly. Amy was trying to upload some photos to this social networking site she's joined but it just constantly playing up, might get Tails to take a look at it.

_August 20th_

I knew something wasn't right, Eggman has got Knuckles and Rouge and set me a ransom note. He wants me in exchange for those two. Knowing him he probably wouldn't release them even if I did turn myself in, not that I would. Then again, what's the fun in having a trap if it doesn't get sprung. Can't leave those two stuck there forever.

_August 21st_

As I predicted I allowed Eggman to capture me in order to free Knuckles and Rouge and he refused to release them and now we are all stuck while he "builds Eggman land". Just got to wait until nightfall then I'll put my breakout plan in to action.

_August 22nd_

For once, one of my plans has backfired. Turns out humpty dumpty has really upped security since last time, hundreds of robots everywhere and theres about 10 of them just guarding the door of the room we are being held in. Even Knuckles' fists can't dent the door and Tails couldn't even find a way in without getting seen and they sure have some lethal weapons. Got to be a way out of here though, need to put a stop to Eggman ...again.

_August 23rd_

Okay how can I put this in writing? Well it seemed really weird at first, one of the robots had suddenly attacked all the others, unlocked the door for us, shut off the security and let us out. Naturally we was suspicious but when we got outside we found Tails waiting with Link. It turned out the robot had been possessed by the spirit of Princess Zelda. Some evil guys back in Hyrule have taken her body to unleash some sort of monster, leaving her in her spirit form which she can use to possess robots until she can stop the bad guys and get her body back. Tails had contacted Link for help and they came to rescue us. We owe them big time, even though she kept saying it was the least they could do since I helped out in the dungeon last month (even though that was an accident). Now I got to go and stop Eggman while Link and Zelda head off to save the tower of spirits. I think that's what he said it was anyway.

_August 24th_

Ha, Eggman land, what a joke. He barely finished putting the sign up before we put a stop to his plans. He was furious of course and sent waves of robots after us. Working together though, me, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles turned them in to scrap metal. It was actually fun, playtime is over now though, got to get back to my girl...sorry...fiancee.

_August 25th_

Spent the whole day with Amy doing whatever she liked, even though it included going to the cinema and watching a rather girlish film. I owe it to her though, considering I haven't been around the last few days.

_August 26th_

Hottest day of the year so far I think. I've been out burning rubber while Amy's been sitting at home with a huge fan beside her. It's nice to know she's taking it easy, don't want her to get stressed, especially this far in to the pregnancy. The paparazzi have also been leaving us in peace, which helps a lot, but I bet they'll be around when the little one is here.

_August 27th_

Wonder what Eggman is plotting next, he's probably a little pissed at losing again and no doubt he'll be cooking up another scheme. Bring it on I say, I love a good adventure, though it would be better if he wouldn't constantly put my friends lives at risk.

_August 28th_

Amy's been ill in bed all day, poor girl. I think it might be something to do with this heatwave were having, or might have been that takeaway we had last night.

_August 29th_

Brought Amy some fruit to cheer her up (she still has that strawberry craving), she's up and about but still not feeling too well.

_August 30th_

She's feeling much better now and right on time too, we got a letter from Mario today. It's Princess Peach's birthday in a few days and they have invited us over to celebrate. Sounds like fun, I've always wondered what the Mushroom kingdom is like, having heard so much about it from those brothers.

_August 31st_

We got Peach a card and bought her a cake. We was going to send her money but I don't know what the currency is over there. We plan to stay over there for a while since it's a long way out. Got our bags packed and Tails is going to take us in the tornado (he was invited too). I know it's short notice but that just adds to the thrill. I just hope Eggman or Bowser doesn't show up like they did with the Olympic games in February


	9. September

September 2010

_September 1st_

Feeling very tired, spent nearly all day travelling, Mushroom Kingdom certainly was far out. It was great to see the Mario brothers again, can't wait for the party tomorrow night.

_September 2nd_

Something isn't right. We were all prepared for the party but the birthday girl hasn't shown up. She was here earlier, left the room to get some balloons and hasn't been seen since. Mario reckons she's been kidnapped again, today of all days.

_September 3rd_

Not only has that Bowser kidnapped the princess, but he's using the power of the chaos emeralds, but how on earthh did he manage to get hold of them? Unless...

_September 4th_

We got not chance of getting to Bowser and rescuing the princess while he has those emeralds, he's used them to become 'super bowser' . Obviously we are going to need something more powerful than the chaos emeralds to beat him, but what can we use?

_September 5th_

Now things have got worse. We thought to use the master emeralds power against Bowser, only to find that's been stolen, and I got a pretty good idea who's responsible. It looks like Bowser and Eggman are working together again.

_September 6th_

Mario has suggested using something called power stars to beat Bowser and Eggman. Seeing as they have both the chaos emeralds and the master emerald we are going to need all the power we can get.

_September 7th_

Had a very busy day looking for power stars, got about 15 and Mario found almost 30, but then he's more experienced at this sort of thing. Bowser sent plenty of his stupid minions after us but it just took a bump on the head and they were gone. Eggman also sent a bunch of robots after us but they were no match for us. Amy's been in Peaches castle with Daisy, keeping an eye on the servants. Obviously she can't do much in her condition.

_September 8th_

120 power stars? That many to get? We've only got 97 between us, and believe me, some of them wasn't easy to get. Were doing alright so far though, Marios been using all these cool suits which gave him abilities. I would have loved to try them but apparently I'm 'incompatible'. It's been an awesome adventure though, the things I've had to do to get the stars were actually fun, especially as we went to other galaxies to get them, way too much to talk about here.

_September 9th_

Just a few power stars left to get. Eggmans sent some pretty tough robots and Bowsers son even tried to get in our way (was there a Mrs Bowser somewhere along the line then?). We've still pushed by them though, using what stars we had we even managed to hold off Bowser and Eggman when they tried to attack us personally. If the situation wasn't so serious, I'd have found it a lot more fun. Time to put an end to this.

_September 10th_

After finding all the stars we found ourselves on an airship. Sweet! It looked pretty cool, pity we ended up blowing it apart. Together we defeated Bowser and Eggman, I used the power stars to become super sonic, something I haven't done for a long time. Anyway the princess has been saved. Only problem is the master emerald got shattered and who knows where the pieces are. Shouldn't be a problem for Knuckles though, he's gone looking for emerald pieces before and he should be able to restore it again no problem. The chaos emeralds have also somehow disappeared, better find them all before Eggman does, though judging by the look of him after our battle he doesn't look in any fit state to do anything right now. As for Bowser, he'll probably be back, but Marios beat him loads of time and I'm sure he can do it again. If not, I'd be more then happy to join the party.

_September 11th_

I've contacted Knuckles and informed him about the Master Emerald. He's off gathering the pieces now (after a 5 minute rant of course). We've been having a great time in Mushroom kingdom, it's a lot calmer now Bowser and Eggman are gone. Tails had conveniently left our chaos emerald detector in his plane since he was tinkering with it before he came up here so we'll be able to use that and see if theres any emeralds around before we head home.

_September 12th_

We eventually found one of the chaos emeralds down a mine shaft near the remains of the airship. It took ages to find as it was so dark down there, I'm not too keen on confined spaces either. At least we found one. Just six more to find.

_September 13th_

Spent virtually all day getting back home after saying farewell to Mario and he's friends. Amy has decided to name our girl Daisy, after the princess at Mushroom Kingdom. Looks like they had been both getting a long really well.

_September 14th _

This is really weird. According to Tails' emerald detector all six of the remaining chaos emeralds are within this country, yet the one we got was hundreds of miles away in Mushroom Kingdom. Why was that one so far from the rest, and how come those six are all close together? Better start investigating.

_September 15th_

Found one of them...eventually. We was over at Green Hill and the radar said the chaos emerald was right where the old signpost used to be. I couldn't see anything though so I just did some ring collecting. When I got back there was a giant ring there, presumably because I had over 50 rings with me. Naturally I jumped through the ring and ended up in that familiar spinning maze I'd been in years a go . It brought make memories being in there again, didn't take me long to find the emerald either, just had to knock all the blocks out the way. Got bounced around quite a bit in there, my heads still spinning.

_September 16th_

After yesterdays find, it was much easier finding another one today. We went to westside island following a signal and the radar was going mad every time we past a star post. Did the ol' ring gathering and found myself in one of those awesome half pipes again (though I could do without all the bombs that have been put there). Didn't take me long to gather enough rings to reach the chaos emerald. Piece of cake.

_September 17th_

Theres a pattern going on here. I went up to Angel Island to see how Knuckles is going with he's master emerald fetch quest (and a chaos emerald was supposedly there) and I found a giant ring in a small cave. Surprise surprise I found myself surrounded by blue and red spheres. This is all starting to seem very familiar, it's great nostalgia but it's far too easy. After getting all the blue spheres I got my fourth chaos emerald. Only 3 more to find. I need a challenge.

_September 18th_

Decided to spend the whole day with Amy. I've been doing a lot of emerald collecting recently and haven't really given her enough attention. Can't believe it's only 3 months until the little one arrives.

_September 19th_

Got the fifth chaos emerald today! Shadow had it and challenged me to a race to earn it. I beat him of course but he refused to hand it over so I ended up fighting him for it. When will he learn that he can't beat me?

_September 20th_

Autumn is definitely here. Leaves have been littering the streets and the wind has an annoying habit of blowing them in my face. On the plus side, it's a lot quieter since all the kids are back in school now.

_September 21st_

Trust the emerald detector to screw up right when we need it, only got two more emeralds left to find, won't have any luck finding them until Tails can fix the device.

_September 22nd_

Tails is still fixing the detector so I thought I'd see how Knuckles is doing. He's almost got all the pieces now, sure didn't take him long. He kept going on about all these heroic things he supposedly done to get them like 'knocking out 50 armed warriors' or 'turned a 200ft high wall in to rubble'. I doubt half of them are true, last time he had to gather some pieces they were just lying around.

_September 23rd_

Can't believe how fast these months have past, it doesn't seem long ago Amy had a tiny bump, now it's huge. Won't be long until Daisy arrives. We haven't told anyone what we are calling it yet, Amy wants to wait until the birth, which isn't that far away.

_September 24th_

Amy's got an appointment with the midwife next week, just to check everything is okay with the pregnancy. Seems to be so far, Daisy has been kicking a lot and keeping Amy up a lot of nights. It's times like this I'm glad us guys don't have to go through it.

_September 25th_

Tails finally got the detector fixed. It's too dark now though. Won't be able to look properly until tomorrow. Spent a quite night in with Amy and watched a few movies.

_September 26th_

We've picked up a chaos emerald signal but it's constantly moving. Tails insisted the device is now functioning properly so I guess that means somebody must have it and whoever it is, they're moving fast.

_September 27th_

Went to track down the emerald and found that there isn't just one, but two of them. Looks like whoever has them is after the rest but seeing as I have those they have no chance. Better locate the last two quickly.

_September 28th_

Haven't got the emeralds yet but I know who has them, the Babylon rogues. I should have guessed. They disappeared before I had chance to catch them though, those damn extreme gears! Not giving up though, I'll get them.

_September 29th_

Knuckles has finally got the Master Emerald in one piece again, good on him, didn't take long at all. I still can't seem to find Jet though, the signals are moving about so far and fast it's hard to keep track of them for more than 5 seconds.

_September 30th_

Things just got a little more interesting! I finally got Jet and eventually, he challenge me to a race, with both our chaos emerald collections at stake, winner takes all. I accepted of course, though I haven't had much experience with extreme gear. It's going to be fun, bring it on!


	10. October

October 2010

_October 1st_

What a wimp! The whole day has been full of thunderstorms so Jet called off the race today. OK he didn't exactly call it off but he didn't turn up. Instead he sent me a text and said we'd do it tomorrow. it's because of the weather, I know it is. All the chaos emeralds are at stake and this race is the only way I'm going to get them.

_October 2nd_

That little sneak! I won the race fair and square (naturally) and he went and swiped the lot of them! What could he possibly want the chaos emeralds for?

_October 3rd _

I've yet to be able to track down the emeralds, mostly because I've been looking after Amy, she's been feeling sick a lot lately. I hope the little one isn't causing her trouble.

_October 4th _

Super Jet? Are you kidding me? It looks like Jet's trying to challenge me and prove he's the fastest. Ha, theres only one super fast guy round here and it isn't him. How can he be so cocky if he has to resort to using the emeralds to beat me. Sure he's fast on those extreme gears but he's no match for me on foot, even if he does have the power of the emeralds behind him. Is that really all he's using them for? Surely there must be a more serious reason behind it.

_October 5th_

I'd hate to admit it but Jet was actually good with the emeralds and outrun me. He then started getting all lairy about it. How can he class that as a win when he's got the huge advantage.

_October 6th_

Tails came up with the idea of creating replicas of the chaos emeralds and secretly switching them with the real ones. Great idea, though I'm not sure how we can get to the emeralds when Jet won't let us within 10 miles of them.

_October 7th_

What a great day, we managed to get all the chaos emeralds without even trying. We got to the babylon rogues airship using the tornado, intending to taking them and found Storm was the only one there. He was 'guarding' the emeralds, and I use that term lightly because all I had to do was keep him talking while Tails swiped the emeralds and replaced them with fake ones he made yesterday. After that we just left, he still thinks he has the real ones. Jets not going to be happy when he returns. I wonder where he and Wave had disappeared to.

_October 8th_

I was actually expecting Jet to show up today but clearly he's too ashamed. I hope I never have to see him again, he's so annoying.

_October 9th_

For once it's been a nice quiet day. Just me, Amy and little Daisy. She told me she's feeling very nervous about becoming a mum, got to admit it is quite a nerving experience but it'll be an exciting one at the same time.

_October 10th_

After a lot of thought Amy has decided she wants us to marry_ before _Daisy arrives. It's a bit short notice seeing as the due date is less than 10 weeks away but I'm sure something can be arranged.

_October 11th_

In a weird sort of way, I wish we didn't get all the emeralds. When they were scattered everywhere it gave me something to do, something to keep me occupied. Now theres nothing going on and while it's good for Amy, I find it slightly boring.

_October 12th_

Had a very bizarre conversation with Knuckles. He was telling me that Rouge has been moody and he's worried she might be pregnant. He'll just have to ask her.

_October 13th_

Only 9 weeks until the due date arrives, single digits now. Won't be long. No sign of Knuckles either. I'm actually rather curious, could Rouge be pregnant?

_October 14th_

OMG I don't believe it! Amy's won the lottery. Not just a little amount, but the whole jackpot, almost 9 million! The chances of winning that are practically zero.

_October 15th _

I was going to give out some invitations personally but Amy wanted to post them all and 'do it properly'. Seems silly since most of our friends live nearby but if it keeps Amy happy, I'll go along with it. She's been walking on air since our lottery win, still can't believe it.

_October 16th_

We've decided to have the wedding at the end of November. Now that we got the money we can easily afford it, got a lot of planning to do.

_October 17th_

Theres some delay in getting our winnings...apparently, they said it would turn up in the next few days. It had better, we want to get the wedding arranged.

_October 18th_

We now have an official date for the wedding, November 27th. Just over a month away, we are really excited about it.

_October 19th_

Amy's lottery win turned up in our bank account today, I still can't believe it, seeing all that money there. Will spend it wisely.

_October 20th_

I've just remembered. We saw a fortune teller a while back and they said Amy would get unexpected riches and that came true. That could mean the fortune they told me might actually happen to. Still can't believe it, Amy's ecstatic and has been telling everyone. Even the press showed up asking for a story. Sweet!

_October 21st_

8 weeks left until she's here, the weeks are just whizzing by. Been getting cold lately. Seems summer is definitely over.

_October 22nd_

I decided to sort out a best man for our wedding and theres obviously only one person for the job, Tails. He was thrilled when I asked him, though he did get a bit carried away making suggestions for the venue, music, cake and things like that. We'll get it all sorted.

_October 23rd_

Amy went out with Cream to look for a wedding dress today. She told me she got the perfect dress but refused to let me see it, for obvious reasons.

_October 24th_

Can't believe people have only just received our invitations. Why did it take so long? I knew we should have just handed them personally.

_October 25th_

In all the excitement with the lottery and the wedding I completely forgot about Rouge possibly being pregnant. I've seen Knuckles every now and then but he hasn't said anything, just been he's usually grumpy self.

_October 26th_

You can tell halloween is just around the corner, I've lost count of the number of pumpkins I've seen sitting on window-sills, the shops are heavily advertising costumes too. Never really got in to trick or treating myself.

_October 27th_

Amy keeps asking me when my fortune will come true. She's just assuming that since hers did, mine should too. It might not even happen, and besides it wasn't really specific, the fortune teller just said it would be an 'adventure with colours' but that could mean anything.

_October 28th_

Only 7 weeks left until I become a dad. It still feels really weird saying that. Amy bought a cot today, though it took us a bit of time to assemble it, stupid flatpacks.

_October 29th_

Pity, turns out Rouge isn't pregnant after all, though she got really stroppy when we asked her. It's a shame, I would have been interested to see if it would be a bat or an echidna, or maybe a bit of both, they could invent a new species, Echidbats anyone?

_October 30th_

Tails told me he's bought some fireworks to set off on bonfire night, should be blast (no pun intended). Amy's in a rather bad mood, theres a halloween party going on down the road and they're are being rather noisy, and it's nearly 2am.

_October 31st_

We haven't had any trick or treaters tonight, which is odd. I've seen loads of kids walking around outside and expected them to call. It's a good thing though, the baby's due in a matter of weeks and I want them to be as stress-free as possible, even though that's highly unlikely to happen. Can't wait until the wedding.


	11. November

November 2010

_November 1st_

Looks set to be busy this month with the wedding happening. Baby's due early next month too so need to be ready for that. Haven't seen Eggman for over a month now, I bet he's plotting something big. I just hope he doesn't plan on ruining our big day.

_November 2nd_

Went out with Tails and Knuckles to buy a suit for the wedding. I look very bizarre wearing a tuxedo. Mind you, I'd probably look weird wearing anything seeing as I don't usually wear clothes.

_November 3rd_

Amy's been on the phone most of the morning trying to arrange a photographer for the big day. After a bunch of unsuccessful calls we finally got one sorted. It was a little pricey but we got more than enough money to cover it.

_November 4th_

6 weeks today and our little girl will enter the world, providing she shows up on time.

_November 5th_

We spent the evening round Tails watching some fireworks. That was awesome despite being a little loud, nice to do something different once in a while.

_November 6th_

Okay let's see. Outfits, check. Venue, check. Photographer, check. Cake, check. Amy's gone down to the florists with Cream to get some flowers. Looks like everything's arranged despite it being 3 weeks until the actual event. Nice to be prepared early I suppose.

_November 7th_

Amy wants to arrange a meeting with a vicar sometime before the wedding. Got a stag night and hen party to organise too. Still lots to do.

_November 8th_

Something else I've just remembered! It's Tails and Amy's birthdays soon, considering they are my best friend and fiancee and their birthdays are just 5 days apart you'd think I would have remembered I don't know what made me forget. Better get some presents sorted, need to think hard as I need to get Amy presents for her birthday, our wedding and Christmas. Lots to buy.

_November 9th_

That went easier than I expected. Got Amy and Tails' birthday presents sorted, won't say what they are here though in case one of them gets hold of this. I think they are a little suspicious though as I'm usually with one of them and the fact that I've been out with Knuckles instead has got them thinking. They aren't stupid.

_November 10th_

What an exhausting day, Eggman had decided to create another ex world grand prix. Naturally I took part to see what he was up to, the babylon rouges were there too of course. I wasn't initially sure what his motives were but it turns out he was gathering data from the racers to programme in to his stupid robots. It was great fun though, the look on Jets face when I beat him yet again was priceless, Tails has been getting a lot better too, just as well as we were all working together. The best part was racing Metal Sonic at the end, he'd been disguised as an ordinary robot with Shadow and Rouge during the competition. What an idiot.

_November 11th_

5 weeks left until the little one is here, the weeks are flying by. We've bought loads of stuff in preparation for the new arrival and we can't wait until she's here.

_November 12th_

Eggman had a plan B, he's built a theme park. Or should I he _did _build a theme park, until it all blew up, courtesy of yours truly. It was quite an adventure, he'd been using wisps, these weird aliens, to not only power he's amusement park but also power a mind control beam. Obviously I couldn't allow that so I shut down all the generators and put an end to it all. Couldn't do it without the wisps though, they help me out a lot (the yellow ones turned me in to a drill, the green ones let me hover, the orange ones blasted me upwards etc). It was an unusual but great adventure, all in a days work.

_November 13th_

Well after yesterdays adventure today seemed rather dull, I hope Eggman learned his lesson, can't deny it was fun. Theres just one thing I can't get out of my head, ' baldy nosehair'. That's what the wisps called Eggman, it was so funny. I think I'll call him Dr Baldy McNosehair from now on.

_November 14th_

Had a meeting with the vicar today to talk through the ceremony, decide what songs we want etc. I don't usually get nervous about anything but this meeting actually made me feel a tiny bit anxious about the wedding. Didn't tell Amy this though, I'm still excited about it, just a little nervous at the same time.

_November 15th_

Got Amy's wedding present. I should have got it earlier but I got too preoccupied with one thing and another. No matter, it's something she's going to love.

_November 16th_

Amy's booked our honeymoon but refuses to tell me where we are going. I tried tricking her in to accidently revealing it but she just gets angry. Why are women so stubborn?

_November 17th_

I've just realised, that adventure with the wisps? That must have been the 'adventure with colours' that fortune teller was talking about. She was right about Amy's big win too. How did she know?

_November 18th_

Only four weeks to go! This time next month Daisy will be with us...hopefully. Just finished wrapping Amy's present, it's her birthday tomorrow, I was sure I wrapped it last week.

_November 19th_

Happy birthday to my lovely wife-to-be. We had a nice meal out to celebrate and she loved the outfits and the basket of bath stuff I got her. It's so weird to think we'll be married in just over a week.

_November 20th_

I feel rather silly. Amy had got a few stomach pains earlier and my first thought was she'd gone in to labour, it was only indigestion though, it past after a while. Don't know why I thought it, it's not due for another few weeks.

_November 21st_

It's our stag and hen nights tomorrow, though neither me or Amy know what exactly is being planned. Tails and Knuckles are organising the stag while Cream and Rouge are arranging a girls night out. Should be fun.

_November 22nd_

Off to the pub for some drinks with the boys. I've warned them I don't want any funny business, Amy wouldn't be impressed. I was going to leave this entry till I got back but I'd probably be too drunk to write anything like I did on the very first entry of the year.

_November 23rd_

Took a few hours to get over a hangover but that aside it was rather enjoyable evening, from what I can remember. Amy has been with the girls all day, she should enjoy it while she can. In a few days she'll be stuck with me the rest of her life!

_November 24th_

Spent the day with Tails celebrating his birthday. It's amazing how fast the year has gone. Seen little of Amy today, evidently she's making the most of what's left of single life, only a couple of days away, got to admit I'm feeling a little nervous.

_November 25th_

Everything suddenly feels like it's happening in fast motion, it;s just 2 days until the wedding, only 3 weeks until the baby is here and it's only a month to Christmas. Busy times ahead!

_November 26th_

Wow, my last day as a single man! Or should I say hedgehog. I can't believe the big day is here already, seems only yesterday we got engaged. Haven't seen Amy all day of course, she insists on keeping apart until the big day so shes staying over at Creams tonight. Everything is ready now, just got to wait until morning.

_November 27th_

It's been done! Me and Amy are now officially husband and wife, it feels so weird writing that. It's been an awesome day, all our friends were there, the ceremony was perfect despite the nerves. Amy was constantly getting over emotional, especially when the pronouncement was made. The after party was incredible even though Amy couldn't really dance as much as she'd like giving her condition. The party highlight would definitely be a drunk Knuckles colliding with the food table. Me and Amy are now about to enjoy our first night as a married couple before we head off on our honeymoon.

_November 28th_

Spent nearly all day travelling and now going to have an early night in this amazing hotel. Amy confessed that she actually won the honeymoon in a magazine competition rather than actually pay for one but I don't care it's still perfect. Were at some kind of beach resort, it looks totally awesome and considering it's supposed to be winter it's actually rather warm. Hope it lasts. We are staying in a honeymoon suite and Amy's took about 50 photos of the room. Tomorrow we'll start seeing the sights. Will be awesome to spend 2 weeks with just the two of us.

_November 29th_

We spent all day round the shops and buying loads of gifts and souvenirs, as you do. It was inevitable really and I should have seen it coming. The shops is always first on Amy's list whenever we go somewhere new. May hit the fairground tomorrow, we'll see.

_November 30th_

OMG Amy's gone in to labour! Not had the baby yet but she could be here any minute now, it was lucky we were only a few miles from the nearest hospital when her waters broke so I got her here quickly. Amy's feeling really scared and even said she can't do it. It's not like she's got much choice, though I admit it all happened so suddenly, it's not due for another 2 weeks. It's one of those situations where you have to be there yourself to understand. I suppose it's a bit of everything, I'm anxious, excited, nervous, a little worried and still in shock at how quick it's all happened. Yeah I'm feeling all that while trying to keep Amy calm at the same time. It's just a waiting game now...


	12. December

December 2010

_December 1st_

She's not had the baby yet but it can't be long now, the doctors have been round often, giving her medication and she's been vomiting and shaking a lot. I haven't left her side, she said she was scared and worried that something might go wrong but I've been reassuring her and encouraging her. She can do it, I know she can!

_December 2nd_

I'm delighted to write that Daisy Rose was born at 2:12pm on Thursday 2nd December 2010 weighing 7lbs 13oz and she's gorgeous. It was actually rather quick, Amy was giving out random outbursts in between screams and pushes, shouting about how much she hates me and that she never wants another baby and also said she really hates pasta. I don't think she knew what she was saying though (I hope not anyway), she hasn't even seen our new little girl yet, she seemed so exhausted after the birth she immediately went to sleep, admittedly I initially thought something was wrong but the doctors said both of them are fine.

_December 3rd_

Me and Amy both held Daisy for the first time today, it took me by surprise how emotional it was. Amy was over-emotional most of the day, I expect the whole birth has come as a shock, being rather early and all. We also got the birth registered.

_December 4th_

I had to run down to the shops and buy a lot of baby stuff since the load we got is miles away back home, the past few days it's hardly occurred to me that we are still on our honeymoon, spent most of it in the hospital. Can't wait to see the look on our friends faces when we arrive back home with a baby in tow. She's the spitting image of Amy, though she has my eyes.

_December 5th_

Amy was free to leave the hospital today, I don't really like those places much. We got back to the hotel and Amy just wanted to spend the day resting. I'm not surprised, the recent events have taken it out of her and she's probably still trying to come to terms with what's happened.

_December 6th_

We initially planned to go sightseeing but Amy didn't feel up to it. I think she's a bit wary of taking Daisy out in public for some reason. She'll be ready when she's ready, no point trying to force her in to doing anything, she's too stubborn.

_December 7th_

It's been great having a baby around but I do wish she'd match her sleeping pattern with ours, she always tends to sleep when were awake and want attention when we want sleep. I suppose that's to be expected. Amy's taken loads more photos, especially of Daisy. I'm surprised her camera isn't full.

_December 8th_

We finally ventured outside the hotel today. It felt really bizarre pushing a pram down the street. Some people gave us odd looks but I don't think were well known here compared to home, the moment we get back I'm sure 'SONIC HAS BABY' will hit the headlines. Fame isn't always a good thing but I'm glad I'm famous for the right reasons. Speaking of which, I wonder what Eggmans up to?

_December 9th_

Considering it's December it's rather warm here. We had a nice relaxing day at the beach and Daisy has been unusually quiet today, can't believe she's a week old already, doesn't time fly, we'll be home before we know it and it feels like we only just got here.

_December 10th_

Amy's had to get Daisy registered on her passport, after all it wouldn't make any sense if we turned up with 2 and came back with 3. I think Daisy's finally started getting used to us. I swear she smiled at me today, she looked so adorable.

_December 11th_

Today was another of those 'take in the sights' days. Walked through a harbour, did some shopping, walked around a lake, did some more shopping. Daisy was asleep most of the day which means she'd probably awake most of the night.

_December 12th_

Right now I'm up in the air on a plane home praying that Daisy doesn't start crying and disturbing all the other passengers. It's been a bloody quick honeymoon but an eventful one at the same time, for obvious reasons. All our friends still have no idea about our extra guest. They'll find out soon enough!

_December 13th_

Feeling a bit jetlagged. We was going to introduce Daisy to everyone but Amy was too knackered. Thought we'd wait until tomorrow. Tonight we are just going to unpack and chillax.

_December 14th_

We was initially going to just greet our friends as usual then show Daisy shortly after, but they would've noticed Amy's bump's gone and give the game away so we just invited them all over and let them see her. I'll never forget the look on their faces when they first saw her, especially Knuckles, who stupidly asked 'what's that?'. Seriously. He was going on about how Rouge might be pregnant but didn't recognise a baby hedgehog when he saw one?

_December 15th_

Now we are back home it feels like we were only gone five minutes, isn't that always the way? As I expected our new addition has been all over the papers. The paparazzi approached us while we were getting some supplies. It's odd how today was her due day yet it feels like she's been with us for ages.

_December 16th_

Got the Christmas shopping done, it was easy getting Amy's as she's been dropping not-so-subtle hints at me this past week. Also got a load of stuff for Daisy too, she's only two weeks old and already she seems to have grown to twice her size.

_December 17th_

We had to take Daisy to have some jabs, surprisingly she didn't cry at all, she probably doesn't understand what's going on. The good news is she's finally starting to sleep the same time we are so we're not awake that much at night times now.

_December 18th_

Amy's gone missing! I came home earlier today and found Daisy home alone, all her stuff is still here and in any case Amy would never let Daisy out of her sight, but theres been no sign of a break in. Where has she gone?

_December 19th_

Amy's been missing a whole day now. Nobody has seen her since yesterday morning except a little girl who mentioned seeing a pink hedgehog with a robot. I got the feeling Eggman may be behind this.

_December 20th_

Tails is looking after Daisy while I hunt down Eggman. I did come across this castle that had a huge Eggman flag on it, went through it, battling some robots, skipped over flame pits (as I do) and eventually found a cage but it wasn't Amy inside, it was a chao, who thanked me but told my Amy was in another castle. Great, how many of these has he built? And wheres my wife?

_December 21st_

I've been through six of these Eggman castles, each more challenging than the last, and still no sign of Amy, just more chaos. I'm not sure why Eggmans captured these chao but I suspect they are all decoys. He had better hide when I find him, it's not going to be pretty.

_December 22nd_

I eventually found a castle that was twice as big as the rest and it was five times as dangerous. I breezed through it of course ( perhaps I shouldn't say breeze, it was actually beyond boiling in there) and found Amy with Eggman. After all these years you'd think he'd learn not to mess with me. I didn't bother waiting to hear why he took Amy, though I guess he was just trying to get at me. I just busted in, rescued the girl and left Eggman melting away in a flame pit, it seems he's castle is flameproof but evidently he didn't think to flame-proof himself. Amy couldn't thank me enough for rescuing her, although she refused to touch me until I showered as I was sweating so much, typical Amy.

_December 23rd_

Only a couple of days until the Christmas festivities begins, we got the place decorated and it's going to be great spending Christmas as a family. I can only hope that Amy doesn't burn the turkey. I think I've got the hang of this fatherhood thing, it's rather daunting but quite exciting at the same time.

_December 24th_

It's Christmas eve and the spirit is definitely in the air, the snow is laying thick and fast, carol singers are in the streets and everyone is out having a great time. Everyone except Eggman, he's probably nursing some pretty nasty injuries right about now. Amy's worried he might come after Daisy but that won't happen, I'll always be here to keep my girls safe.

_December 25th_

To put it simply, this has been a perfect Christmas, just me, Amy and Daisy having a wonderful day. We started off with the gift-opening, played a few games while listening to the usual Christmas songs, watched a few movies and had a brilliant Christmas dinner. I never realised what a great cook Amy can be. Even Daisy said Christmas, though I may have just misheard her, I don't think she would be able to talk yet . To round off the evening we watched some fireworks across the street which are probably some of the biggest I've ever seen. It's been pure white outside all day with a great christmassy atmosphere. Merry Christmas to everyone!

_December 26th_

It seems many people treat Boxing Day as a second Christmas day. The three of us went round to Tails for a small get together where we had a few drinks, played a few games (Knuckles accused me of cheating when I beat him) and some great food that Tails laid on. A good day all round, though Amy hasn't let Daisy out of her sight since our encounter with Eggman, I hope she doesn't become too attached.

_December 27th_

Still white outside, except the snow has now become lethal ice. The roads have been cleared but the pavements are a death-trap. Amy held on to me for dear life while we were out. The only reason I hate the ice is because I can't run at normal speed, though seeing as I'm pushing a pram that wouldn't have been a very good idea anyway.

_December 28th_

Me and Amy have decided to throw a party to mark the end of the year. We've already called up our friends who are all happy to come over on new years eve. We're going to pull out all the stops to make it a great night, after all it's been a great year what with the wedding and a baby, it's amazing how your whole life can change it such a short space of time.

_December 29th_

Amy has just given me a really sweet gift. She meant to give it Christmas Day but left it a few days to make it a surprise. Anyway, it's a photo album with pictures of us throughout our entire relationship, from the day we first met to Christmas day this year, it even has a lot more pages so we can continue adding to it. Am I a lucky hedgehog or what?

_December 30th_

Got all the supplies for tomorrow night and ready to end the year. It's hard to believe such an eventful year has come to an end, lots have happened. We participated in some winter olympic games, I've foiled Eggman on numerous occasions, we won loads of money on the lottery, had a trip to the mushroom kingdom and saved the world from Bowser, we got married and of course we now have a beautiful baby girl. Speaking of Daisy, I think she needs changing.

_December 31st_

Well this is it, after 365 action packed days, 2010 has come to an end. We really did have a great party tonight, complete with some brilliant fireworks and awesome music. At midnight we all went outside to see the final countdown. Knuckles and Rouge made a vow to still be together this time next year and Tails said he hopes to get a girlfriend next year. We'll see what happens, it's been one hell of a year, and with Amy and Daisy now with me, 2011 looks set to be even better and I for one can't wait to see what's in store. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
